


The Birthday Massacre

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainha deu uma festa. Toda a realeza estava presente e Alice foi convidada a participar de um jogo. Em seu aniversário ouve um massacre. Mandaram cortar-lhe a cabeça.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

O gosto de sangue ainda permanecia forte em meus lábios. O rio lá em baixo era tão negro quanto o céu hoje. Uma noite sem lua nem estrelas. O vento forte deixava a pele do meu rosto insensível. Meus ouvidos captavam apenas o uivo do vento e o som da forte correnteza lá embaixo. Era uma bela sinfonia.  
  
Eu ainda estava com a arma na mão direita. O corpo apoiado na grade de ferro da ponte. A roupa manchada de vermelho. Tremendo de frio e não de medo, ao menos dessa vez. Me sentia mais calma.  
  
Por quê?  
  
Era uma pergunta irrelevante. Tudo era movido por ódio e raiva. A princípio talvez, fosse apenas diversão e sadismo. E quando eu pensei que a perseguição tinha parado, ela volta muito mais brutal e violenta. Era a confirmação da supremacia do demônio no inferno em que fui parar. Isso era simples de responder. O que não tinha lógica alguma foi o que nasceu entre uma humilhação e outra. Um jogo sujo no qual ela manipulou todos como se fosse um ditador e eu fiz o papel da escoria que deveria ser extinta.  
  
O que fazer quando a rainha manda decepar-lhe a cabeça?  
  


~||~

  
  
\- Olha por onde anda, estúpida.  
  
Cai sentada no chão. Nem tinha visto o rosto dela, mas não fazia diferença. Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia e eu duvidava muito que seria a última. Recolhi meu material e segui até a sala de aula.  
  
Sentei-me na primeira carteira da fileira do meio. Eu era míope, mas odiava usar óculos, então me sentava perto da lousa. Tentei abaixar a cabeça para que as bolinhas de papel não me acertassem. Não adiantou muito, uma ou outra sempre me atingia. A professora entrou e um silêncio opressor reinou na sala. Era estranho, eu odiava aquele silêncio. Talvez por ter vindo de uma escola barulhenta, com poucas regras e mais liberdade.  
  
Meus pais eram separados e com a morte da minha mãe, vim morar com meu pai. Sua única imposição era para que eu me concentrasse exclusivamente nos estudos. Não que fosse possível me distrair com algo naquela escola. Era tudo muito apático. Uniformes impecáveis, paredes brancas, regras de comportamento, ensino padronizado. Eu me sentia como se estivesse vindo de outro país. Eles me evitavam e eu rezava para que nenhum professor pedisse trabalho em grupo. Ultimamente, alguns alunos vinham esbarrando em mim no corredor e, vez ou outra, alguma caneta desaparecia do meu estojo.  
  
\- Amanda.  
  
\- Sim? - respondi a professora, perdida em pensamentos.  
  
\- Pode me responder a questão dois?  
  
A resposta da questão dois estava escrita com um lápis muito fraco para eu conseguir distinguir as letras. Eu geralmente escrevia com uma lapiseira de grafite 0,7, mas ela havia sido roubada. Estava tudo embaçado e eu comecei a gaguejar quando alguém lá no fundo disse que eu não sabia a resposta.  
  
\- Quietos! Tudo bem. – disse olhando para mim, depois procurou outro aluno para responder. – Belisa.  
  
Loira, bonita, popular e com uma confiança inabalável. Eu não gostava de como ela parecia superior aos outro alunos já superiores. Todo mundo ali era filhinho de papai com ar de superioridade. Mas havia algo nela que se destacava dos outros, e eu não gostava disso.  
  
\- Correto, agora a questão... – a professora continuou a correção oral enquanto eu pensava num modo de pedir ao meu pai um par de lentes de contato. Poderia ser uma solução.  
  


~||~

  
  
\- Como foi seu dia, Amanda?  
  
Ele estava na sala de estar lendo um livro. Meu pai não me buscava na escola porque seu horário era muito irregular. Ás vezes ele chagava antes de mim, ás vezes ele não conseguia chegar antes do jantar. Então eu sempre voltava para casa andando. Não era longe e eu gostava de observar o rio sob a ponte por onde eu passava.  
  
\- Foi legal. E do senhor? – tentei parecer interessada.  
  
\- Foi bom.  
  
Subi para o meu quarto e só saí de lá quando o jantar estava servido. O momento propício para falar das lentes.  
  
\- Pai, você compra um par de lentes para mim? - perguntei fitando as sobras remexidas no meu prato.  
  
\- Para quê? Você tem seus óculos.  
  
\- É, mas... eles me incomodam.  
  
\- Posso mandar fazer uma armação mais leve.  
  
\- Certo. O jantar estava uma delícia. - desisti e me levantei.  
  
\- Obrigado.  
  
Eu gostava quando meu pai cozinhava, mas não era tão fácil falar com ele. Morávamos juntos há um mês e eu ainda não me sentia à vontade. Era meu pai, mas também um completo desconhecido. Antes de minha mãe morrer, ele nunca me visitava, mas mandava dinheiro e presentes regularmente. Ele era novato em criar um filho e eu não queria que ele se preocupasse com isso. Terminei o meu dever e fui dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Estava penteando meu cabelo vagarosamente. Na verdade, eu estava tentando me acostumar com minha imagem, agora adornada com óculos de armação fina, leve e quase imperceptível, quase. Eu tinha certeza que alguém ia fazer piada com eles.  
  
  
O oftalmologista me deu uma bronca quando eu disse que não usava os óculos na escola. Eu não tinha que mentir para um médico e meu pai não estava na sala. Era mais fácil explicar os motivos para alguém que ouve reclamações parecidas de metade dos pacientes do que expor isso ao meu pai.  
  
  
Estava tão imersa em minhas novas preocupações que não percebi a presença do alvo de minhas antigas preocupações na porta.  
  
  
\- Já está pronta? Seu café vai esfriar se você permanecer se embelezando por muito tempo. – Ele estava na porta do quarto, de bom humor. Não era muito bom em piadas ou em levantar minha auto-estima, mas eu compreendia suas tentativas. Minha mãe não precisava fazer esforço algum para isso, ela era muito espontânea e acabava nos contagiando.  
  
  
\- Quase. Não precisava ter subido para me avisar. – voltei a escovar meus cabelos lisos e negros.  
  
  
\- A casa é grande e você não ia ouvir. – Entendi a frase como "Eu não grito pela manhã". Desconfiava que meu pai não gostasse de barulho. A casa sempre estava imersa em silêncio, nossa rua era isolada e só se ouvia o som das folhas das árvores batendo umas nas outras. Eu não poderia agradecer a falta de vizinhos. O lar mais próximo ficava há dez minutos. Se minha casa pegasse fogo comigo dentro ninguém ouviria meus gritos.  
  
  
\- Da última vez que recebi uma foto sua, ele estava na cintura. – comentou vagamente.  
  
  
Me virei para encará-lo. Meu cabelo estava na altura dos ombros porque, com os últimos acontecimentos, eu não tive vontade de cortá-los. Mas eles eram curtos desde meus nove anos de idade.  
  
  
\- Depois que você cresce, vira um incômodo. - respondi vagamente.  
  
  
Ele olhava para o chão, revendo as lembranças em sua mente. Eu não queria despertar velhas recordações então desci para a cozinha.  
  
  


~||~

  
  
  
Meu pai me deixou na porta da escola. Esperei ele virar a primeira esquina para eu entrar. Minha sala ficava no segundo andar e depois que me empurraram da escada, na semana passada, eu esperava todo mundo subir antes. Quando achei que o fluxo de alunos estava seguro, segui adiante, mas antes de alcançar o primeiro degrau da escada alguém gritou atrás de mim.  
  
  
\- Ohh, quatro-olhos! – era um garoto de outra classe. Alto, magro, cabelo cuidadosamente despenteado, de um loiro quase branco, tonalidade que se repetia em suas sobrancelhas e cílios. Parecia um fantasma. Sustentava um sorriso sacana e um olhar malicioso.  
  
  
\- Você é a menina nova né? Não sabia que você usava óculos. Quantos graus você usa. – dito isso ele pegou meus óculos e tentou enxergar com eles, fazendo uma careta logo em seguida.  
  
  
\- Me devolve. – disse firme.  
  
  
\- Nossa, menina, você é cega!  
  
  
\- Devolve, por favor!  
  
  
Ele tirou os óculos e ficou observando-os por um tempo. Depois, ele dobrou facilmente a armação com as mãos. Ela não resistiu e quebrou no meio.  
  
  
\- Aqui está. Cuidado com o degrau.  
  
  
Fiquei olhando para as lentes enquanto o garoto subia a escada. O dia já começaria daquela forma? Guardei os óculos na mochila e subi para a sala de aula. A professora responsável já estava na sala.  
  
  
\- Está atrasada. Sente-se logo que eu tenho algo a dizer.  
  
  
Sentei na carteira de sempre e apertei os olhos na tentativa de ler o que estava escrito na lousa.  
  
  
\- Na próxima semana começaremos as matérias do segundo bimestre. Dessa vez, vamos dividi-los em duplas para melhor aproveitamento da classe. Se der certo, usaremos esse método até o fim no ano letivo. Vocês querem escolher seus companheiros ou decidir com um sorteio?  
  
  
Um burburinho logo se fez presente. Eu estava atônita. Formar dupla com qualquer um por um bimestre inteiro. Se der certo, pelo resto do ano. Não me lembrava se o número de alunos na sala era par ou ímpar. Estava torcendo para que fosse ímpar.  
  
  
\- Ok, silêncio. Então eu vou sortear seus números.  
  
  
Não. Se fosse escolha livre eu teria certeza que ninguém me escolheria, então poderia continuar sozinha. Sem mais chateações. Mas eu não tinha chance num sorteio. Qualquer combinação seria ruim.  
  
  
\- O número dois ficará com o número quinze; o dezessete, com o vinte e dois... – a professora marcava os pares na caderneta conforme sorteava os números. – O vinte e oito, - eu – com o quatro – Belisa.  
  
  
Olhei para ela num reflexo. Ela deu um sorriso forçado e acenou. Eu só esperava que a loira fosse com a minha cara. Terminado o sorteio, ela pegou o material, como a maioria do alunos fizeram para se organizar em duplas, e sentou-se ao meu lado.  
  
  
\- Olá, sou Belisa. Muito prazer. – disse sorrindo.  
  
  
\- Oi, sou Amanda. – tentei não transmitir nervosismo.  
  
  
\- Você se mudou mês passado não é mesmo?  
  
  
\- Sim. – por favor, não pergunte o motivo.  
  
  
\- Por quê? Sua antiga escola era muito ruim?  
  
  
\- Não. – era melhor que essa, com certeza.  
  
  
\- Sabe, você fica muito bonitinha de óculos. Lamentável o que aconteceu com eles.  
  
  
\- Tudo bem. - estranhei - Eu tenho outro. – Só gostaria de saber como ela tomou conhecimento do que havia acontecido na hora da entrada.  
  
  
\- Alice... Você tem cara de Alice, sabia?  
  
  
\- Não. – Realmente não.  
  
  
\- Posso te chamar assim? Seremos amigas não é?  
  
  
\- É... – Aquela gentileza toda estava me assustando. Nós não seriamos amigas, mas talvez nossa convivência não fosse tão ruim. Eu só queria não estar enganada.


	3. Chapter 3

O sinal tocou e lentamente guardei meu material. Esperei todos saírem da sala para me levantar e ir embora. A escola estava vazia, com exceção dos professores e dois alunos que discutiam no portão. Reconheci Belisa. Estava calma e falava tranquilamente. O outro era um garoto alto, de cabelos castanhos enrolados cobrindo os olhos esverdeados, bonito e de porte atlético que, diferentemente da loira, estava exaltado e ríspido. Conforme me aproximava pude ouvir um pouco da conversa.   
  
\- O que você pensa que está fazendo comigo? Tem um monte de menina me querendo e você vai me dispensar?   
  
\- Você não ouviu? Eu não me importo mais com você.   
  
\- Ta brincando! Pensa que pode me usar assim?   
  
\- Te usar? Pra quê? Eu tenho tudo que quero, não preciso de você.   
  
\- Sua puta!   
  
\- Não sou tua mãe.   
  
Antes dele reagir Belisa me avistou e abriu um sorriso que o deixou furioso.   
  
\- Alice, por que demorou tanto?   
  
\- Eu...   
  
\- Não importa. – voltou-se para ele e disse: - Acabou, Ian. É minha última palavra.   
  
Ela se enganchou no meu braço e fomos andando em silêncio até a pequena ponte. Lá perguntei como ela estava. Belisa olhou para mim meio confusa, achando a pergunta estranha.   
  
\- Bem. Onde você mora?   
  
Expliquei a ela como se chegava em casa. Não achei que ela estivesse prestando atenção, provavelmente foi a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça para mudar de assunto. Seguimos juntos até uma bifurcação. Antes de perdê-la de vista, virou para mim. - Até amanhã.   
  
Se no dia anterior eu fiquei assustada com a gentileza quase opressora de Belisa, naquele momento eu me sentia mais animada. Como se eu estivesse cheia de esperança. Belisa seguiu seu caminho e eu segui o meu. Cheguei em casa e chamei por meu pai. Não obtive resposta então fui até a cozinha comer alguma coisa. Liguei o som bem alto e fui mexer em meu computador, o presente mais recente. Abri uma conta de e-mail e um perfil num site de relacionamento. Estava cansada de ficar sozinha e talvez eu fizesse amigos. Claro que amigos virtuais não me deixariam menos sozinha, mas já era um começo.   
  
A porta do meu quarto se abriu e levei um susto.   
  
\- Me desculpe, não queria assustá-la, mas eu bati na porta e você não me ouviu.   
  
Peguei o controle remoto e abaixei o som.   
  
\- Estava pesquisando?   
  
\- Não – ele ficou parado olhando para mim. Precisava melhorar o diálogo com meu pai. Vendo que ele esperava algo mais em minha resposta, disse: – Fiz um e-mail.   
  
\- Isso é bom, mas não passe para qualquer um.   
  
\- Eu sei.   
  
Silêncio. Eu realmente precisava melhorar esse aspecto entre nós. Mais tarde, no jantar, não conseguia pensar em nada que fosse útil. Ele também não disse nada.   
  
No dia seguinte, na escola, Belisa parecia despreocupada, mas não estava falando como de costume. Na primeira aula, surgiu uma boa oportunidade de puxar assunto quando o professor de geografia saiu por alguns instantes.   
  
\- Belisa, - Ela parou de escrever e fixou seu olhar em mim. – é... você te-tem... MSN?   
  
Que droga! Desde quando eu era tão tímida a ponto de gaguejar numa simples pergunta?   
  
\- Claro. Você também tem?   
  
\- Tenho.   
  
Ela esperou e vendo que eu não continuei pegou um pedaço de papel, escreveu nele e me entregou.   
  
\- Me adiciona. - E logo emendou. – Sabe, você fica uma graça gaguejando.   
  
Virei o rosto para o lado oposto. Não queria que ela visse meu constrangimento. Que tipo de elogio era aquele? Me acalmei e quando me virei ela estava indiferente, escrevendo em seu fichário. Guardei o papel e voltei a prestar atenção na aula. Eu gostaria que ela simpatizasse comigo.   
  
No intervalo, me surpreendi quando saí e Belisa continuava na porta. Ia perguntar o que tinha acontecido para ela não ter descido com as amigas, mas ela se adiantou.   
  
\- Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça e Cami fala demais. Posso ficar com você?   
  
Dor de cabeça? Não sei. Me pareceu que ela estava fugindo da Cami. Sua amiga conseguia ser insuportavelmente chata... até mesmo com Belisa.   
  
\- Pode. - respondi. Minha voz por pouco não falhou. Se vendessem autocontrole nas lojas, eu encomendaria um vidro que durasse seis horas por dia. Ou quem sabe uma substância que dê mais confiança. Um anti-timidez seria uma boa.   
  
\- Vai ficar parada aí? – Belisa estava meio divertindo-se, meio irritada... se é que isso seria possível. Dei passagem a ela e fomos até o banco onde eu costumava ficar. Era atrás de uma árvore gigante, perto do jardim, longe do pátio central, longe de pessoas.   
  
\- Não me lembro desse lugar. – comentou achando um certo interesse na paisagem. Olhava tudo com espanto. – Estudo aqui desde sempre e nunca vim para cá, como isso é possível?   
  
Não era para responder, mas às vezes, olhamos para lugares como se fossem a primeira vez, apesar de já ter visto antes, porque não damos muita importância. Imagino que esse seja o caso de Belisa. Minha mãe dizia que era importante parar e observar à nossa volta.   
  
Sentamos e ficamos a maior parte do tempo caladas, vez ou outra ela me contava sobre algum lugar que havia visitado em finais de semana. Era um comportamento atípico. Talvez o verdadeiro, com aquele sorriso sutil, porém sincero e aquele brilho no olhar. Era a primeira vez que eu não estava nervosa perto dela, e seu silêncio não me incomodou.   
  
Na volta, subimos separadas. Ela inventou que estava na enfermaria ou algo parecido. Acreditaram e mimaram ela entre os intervalos de aula. Fingi que não estava escutando, mas eram coisas pavorosas. Até uma criança perceberia que era tudo encenação, da pior categoria. Belisa não estava feliz com aquele jogo, mas jogava mesmo assim. Será que eles também pensavam em agradar a loira em troca de amizade? Eles não pareciam exatamente amigos, apesar de se conhecerem desde sempre.   
  
Senti saudades dos amigos eternos de minha mãe, que frequentavam nossa casa e enchiam-na de música, poesia e artes plásticas. Lembrei das histórias de companheirismo e algumas até cômicas, da época em que eles viviam juntos numa vila que não se sustentou e acabou cada um indo para um canto. E mesmo assim, eles continuavam leais uns aos outros.


	4. Chapter 4

A estação não proporcionava dias ensolarados, mas o final de semana estava lindo. Nos momentos que o sol aparecia, era como um abraço. A leve brisa deixava o clima refrescante e uma sensação agradável me invadia quando respirava profundamente. Me sentia muito bem e principalmente, segura.   
  
Estava sentada numa pedra próxima ao rio, com um aparelho celular na mão, mais um presente do meu pai. Minha mãe achava que celulares eram instrumentos de controle para satisfazer os pais. Eu não tinha o mínimo de interesse em um, mas num mundo sem minha mãe, o aparelho que ela repudiava me dava uma sensação de estar mais protegida. Isso me encorajou a fazer contato com minha vida antiga.   
  
\- Alô?   
  
\- Kátia? É a Amanda.   
  
Senti sua surpresa do outro lado da linha.   
  
\- Meu Deus, sua vadia! Você disse que ligaria o mais rápido possível. Sabe quanto tempo se passou? Mais de um mês. - gritou.   
  
Eu estava com saudade daquela gritaria, mas um “oi, tudo bem, quanto tempo” não me faria mal. - Eu sei. Me desculpe.   
  
\- Desculpas aceitas. Você está bem?   
  
\- Sim. Eu só preciso me adaptar.   
  
\- E como é morar com seu pai?   
  
\- Não é ruim. Mas ele quase não conversa comigo. E eu tenho calafrios quando fico sozinha naquela casa.   
  
\- Por quê? Ela é mal-assombrada?   
  
\- Não. É que ela é muito grande e sem cor, muito diferente da outra casa. – Eu morava numa casa nos fundos, com três cômodos bem aconchegantes e de paredes coloridas.   
  
\- Bem, você tem um quarto só para você, não é?   
  
\- Um quarto, uma TV, som, computador, celular...   
  
\- Nossa! Seu pai é rico?   
  
\- Acho que sim, onde eu moro só tem casas enormes e gente rica.   
  
\- Tem algum famoso?   
  
Pensei bem. – Tem uma menina na minha sala que é modelo, mas eu não diria que ela é famosa.   
  
\- E como é a escola?   
  
\- É muito boa... Boa até demais, estudo tanto que acho que vou ficar doente.   
  
Ela riu e logo emendou. – Mas o pessoal é legal?   
  
Se alguém era legal? Pensei se Belisa se encaixava no adjetivo. Era um pouco cedo para saber. – O pessoal não vai muito com a minha cara, mas acho que tem pessoas legais sim. – Não ia contar que quebraram meus óculos, nem que me roubavam ou me empurravam. Mesmo porque isso estava diminuindo e uma hora ia parar.   
  
Kátia contou o que houve na escola quando me mudei e que minha antiga residência havia sido alugada por uma mulher muito rabugenta. Conversamos mais um pouco e nos despedimos. O vento trazia nuvens cinzentas e eu não queria chegar em casa ensopada. Subi por uma trilha até a ponte e andei o mais rápido que pude. De longe, vi que alguém estava parado em frente ao portão de ferro da minha casa. Fiquei surpresa quando reconheci Belisa.   
  
\- Não está feliz em me ver? – A loira sorria.   
  
\- Não. Quero dizer, sim. Na verdade eu não esperava que fosse você.   
  
\- Esperava quem? A rainha da Inglaterra? – Olhou para o portão – Estava pensando se apertava a campainha, está tudo tão quieto que achei que não tinha ninguém. – voltou-se para me encarar. – Parece que eu acertei.   
  
\- É... – Não era verdade, meu pai estava lá. Disse a ele que daria uma volta para conhecer as redondezas. Fazia isso todo domingo.   
  
Um raio caiu nas proximidades e o estrondo nos assustou. Belisa não mais emanava superioridade, agora era uma garota como outra qualquer. Perguntei se ela queria entrar.   
  
\- Achei que nunca me convidaria.   
  
Entramos e a primeira coisa que fiz foi procurar meu pai. Encontrei-o no escritório.   
  
\- Oi.   
  
\- Oi. Quem é sua amiga?   
  
\- Belisa, muito prazer. – respondeu simpática.   
  
\- Sou Roberto, o prazer é meu. Vocês vão estudar?   
  
\- Sim – disse ela naturalmente. Quase que eu digo o contrário. - Temos prova de matemática amanhã. – Não teríamos nenhuma prova naquela semana.   
  
\- Bom, quando terminarem, desçam até a cozinha. Fiz um bolo.   
  
\- Ok. - eu disse.   
  
Subimos até meu quarto. Fechei a porta e sentamos na cama. Ficamos em silencio até ela dizer que meu quarto era legal.   
  
\- Então... você queria falar comigo... - iniciei.   
  
\- Aquele idiota não para de me ligar. – Ela estava falando de Ian.   
  
\- É só não atender o telefone.   
  
\- E também não quero ficar em casa. Meu pai vai inventar um programa em família ridículo e minha mãe está de caso com um par de braços músculos.   
  
Limitei-me a arregalar os olhos. O que se diz numa hora dessas? – Sinto muito.   
  
\- Não sinta. Não é novidade pra ninguém, ela não se dá ao trabalho de esconder, acho até que meu pai sabe e finge que não vê. Como alguém pode viver dessa maneira?   
  
Novamente eu não tinha o que dizer. - Você acha que eles ainda se amam?   
  
Ela riu. - Você acha que eles se amaram alguma vez? Por favor, meu pai tem uns sessenta anos. Ela viu nele um futuro financeiro, já que modelos têm carreira curta. Engravidar foi apenas parte do pacote. Fica fácil criar uma criança quando se tem babás, escola em tempo integral e artifícios para me deixar longe. Depois de um tempo eu mesma arrumei meus artifícios.   
  
Belisa narrava os fatos com uma tranquilidade absurda. Era triste ter sido apenas um objeto dentro de um plano maior e assim mesmo ela estava impassível. Parte de sua frieza então era de família.   
  
\- Ian era um desses artifícios? – perguntei receosa.   
  
\- De certa forma. A família dele dá festas todo final de semana. Ele adorava me exibir para eles. Conheço mais os parentes dele que os meus. Era quase parte da família. Eles são legais.   
  
\- Talvez por isso ele insista tanto.   
  
\- É. Mas eu cansei de ser um troféu para ele. Eu nem sei por que estávamos juntos. Acredita nisso?   
  
Acreditava. Eles estavam juntos por motivos puramente estéticos suspeitava eu, mas não ia dizer isso à ela. Talvez anos de indiferença por parte da mãe tenha feito Belisa se portar da mesma maneira com os outros. Fica difícil dar amor quando não se recebe.   
  
\- Você tem namorado? – perguntou de súbito.   
  
\- Não.   
  
\- Muito sábia. – levantou-se e se aproximou da estante. – O que são essas caixas sujas?   
  
\- São coisas da minha mãe. – Droga, não queria falar disso com ela.   
  
\- E porque estão numa caixa?   
  
\- Não queria me desfazer das coisas dela.   
  
\- Então sua mãe morreu mesmo?   
  
Como assim? Belisa percebeu que eu não entendi e logo me explicou.   
  
\- É que a Cami disse que sua mãe tinha morrido e por isso você veio para cá. É claro que ninguém levou a sério porque diziam que você tinha sido expulsa de um monte de escolas e tal. Como ninguém estava a fim de sentir pena de você, acreditamos que você era semi delinquente.   
  
\- Eu não sou delinquente.   
  
\- Percebi isso da primeira vez que falei com você, mas não se pode acreditar em tudo que a Cami diz, apesar de que dessa vez ela estava certa...   
  
\- É, ela morreu.   
  
\- Como? Desculpe se eu estiver me intrometendo.   
  
\- Não, tudo bem, você se abriu comigo, eu posso fazer isso. – Tomei fôlego. – Ela foi buscar uns materiais num lugar onde tem uma estrada difícil, estava chovendo, ela perdeu o controle da Kombi e caiu no penhasco.   
  
\- Sinto muito.   
  
\- Vai ficar com pena de mim agora? – Eu me perguntava de onde havia saído toda aquela minha coragem. Ela sorriu, sentou-se do meu lado e pôs sua mão sobre a minha.   
  
\- Não tinha antes e não tenho agora. – ela sorriu e eu também, depois disse. - Vamos comer bolo?   
  


~||~

  
  
Na segunda-feira, eu estava nas nuvens com a conversa que tive com Belisa. A escola estava mobilizada com a novidade da separação do casal. Nunca compreendi como todos souberam tão rapidamente que Belisa e Ian estavam solteiros. Parecia que isso afetava todos ali. Era intervalo de aula e o próximo professor estava demorando mais que o habitual.   
  
\- Bel, posso falar com você um minutinho?   
  
Cami tinha cabelos castanhos, lisos e seus olhos eram esverdeados. Era bonita, porém, diferente de Belisa, era de uma beleza vulgar. Usava muita maquiagem e gesticulava constantemente, além de falar muito alto.   
  
\- Fale. – respondeu Belisa sem olhar diretamente para ela.   
  
\- Em particular... – e olhou para mim, fazendo um movimento exagerado de cabeça, indicando estar incomodada com minha presença.   
  
\- Ela é surda. Pode falar. – Belisa começou a escrever no fichário.   
  
Eu não tinha problemas auditivos. Mas peguei meu livro de História e tentei prestar atenção em minhas anotações. Percebi que seria uma tarefa difícil.   
  
\- Ian está arrasado. Eu falei com o Caleb e ele disse que você falou que odiava o Ian, que não aguentava mais estar com ele e que era para ele ficar longe de você. Aí eu disse "Nossa, mas ela terminou assim, sem mais nem menos?". E ele disse "Parece que eles brigaram, mas Ian não me disse o motivo". Aí ele perguntou se eu sabia e eu disse que não, pois tinha passado o final de semana num acampamento.   
  
Fiquei imaginando Cami armando uma barraca no meio do mato.   
  
\- Você foi acampar e nem me chamou? – falou Belisa com falso ressentimento.   
  
\- Ah, sabe como é. O Jonathan me chamou por sms na sexta e eu fui. Lá é lindo, eu me diverti muito com ele e ainda teve um luau no domingo à noite, quase não venho hoje para escola.   
  
Veio em mente uma fogueira, Cami e outras pessoas ao redor cantando e tocando musicas de luau enquanto assavam marshmallow. A cena definitivamente não combinava com ela.   
  
\- Sei, mas e então?   
  
\- Ah sim. Ele me contou também que Ian nem quis sair com eles. Ficou em casa, deprimido. Coitado...   
  
Agora eu imaginava Ian deitado no sofá chorando e comendo um pote de sorvete enquanto assistia um melodrama.   
  
\- Olha, Cami. Eu não ligo se ele está ou não arrasado. – disse a loira friamente.   
  
\- Ai, para de ser malvada! Dá uma chance para ele. O cara é uma gracinha. Se você largá-lo de vez outra pega.   
  
\- Pode pegar se você quiser. – Belisa já estava impaciente.   
  
\- Eu não disse que queria. – Nem precisava.   
  
\- Estou lhe dando esse presente. Ande logo antes que alguém chegue primeiro. – e voltou a escrever qualquer coisa em seu fichário.   
  
\- Cuidado para não se arrepender depois.   
  
Belisa parou e encarou Cami. – Eu nunca me arrependo, ouviu!   
  
\- Só estou avisando. – disse num tom mais baixo e foi para seu lugar.   
  
A loira voltou a rabiscar a lateral das folhas cheia de ursinhos como se fosse a tarefa mais interessante a se fazer. No intervalo seguinte mais duas garotas vieram tentar convence-la a voltar com o ex-namorado. Dessa vez fingiram que eu não estava ali e uma delas até sentou na minha mesa.   
  
Ao término das aulas chamei-a para ir embora comigo.   
  
\- Não. Meu motorista vem me buscar.   
  
\- Ah... – coloquei o caderno na mochila.   
  
\- Por que você faz essa cara de coitada?   
  
\- Hein?   
  
Ela tinha as sobrancelhas claras contraídas. - Eu vi como o pessoal te trata e você não faz nada. Nem se quer fala alguma coisa. Não me admira você não ter amigos. Você quer que as pessoas tenham pena de você? Só porque sua mãe morreu, te mandaram para um lugar muito diferente e você ainda não se adaptou? Não fique me olhando com cara de idiota.   
  
\- Eu não...   
  
\- As pessoas não vão gostar de você se não se esforçar. – e saiu.   
  
Minha reação não podia ser nenhuma outra se não surpresa. É claro que tinha raiva misturada com mais alguma coisa. Sei lá, era confuso. Eu não ficava me lamentando pelos cantos, eu tinha amigos sim, estavam longe, mas eu ainda os tinha. Quanto à minha cara, bem, eu só tinha essa. O que deu nela afinal?   
  
Quando estava na ponte, parei e em debrucei na grade para observar o rio. Estava me sentindo apunhalada e não sabia lidar com aquilo. Ela não precisava ter dito aquelas coisas. Nem éramos amigas, porque eu estava me importando tanto? O sol estava se pondo, mas de onde eu estava se via apenas os raios alaranjados se tornarem arroxeados e finalmente anis. Podia contar três ou quatro estrelas no céu, brilhando timidamente e solitárias. Era hora de ir para casa.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Desculpa pela rudeza de ontem. – foi a primeira coisa que ela me disse quando sentou-se ao meu lado no dia seguinte. – É difícil eu dizer isso.  
  
Eu gostaria de receber uma explicação, mas achei o suficiente. Tive a noite toda para pensar. Se já estávamos brigando, quer dizer que ela se importava. Eu me importei com o que ela me disse. Passei horas na internet em fóruns de relacionamentos para me ajudar e fiz uma busca com o nome da loira. Não consegui muito.  
  
Tentar entendê-la não era fácil. Metade do tempo ela me ignorava e a outra metade agia como se me conhecesse há anos. Eu não acompanhava sua vivacidade e me perdia em seus olhar frio, um contraste com sua postura gentil e seu sorriso amável. Me questionava o quanto de sua atitude era verdadeira.  
  
Deixei isso de lado e comecei a copiar um trabalho que o professor ditava.  
  
\- ... em dupla, para semana que vem. Pode ser um avô com um trabalho interessante ou uma tia que more em outro país...  
  
\- Alice, tudo bem em ser alguém da sua família? – Belisa sussurrou.  
  
\- Prefiro que seja alguém da sua.  
  
O professor se aproximou e parou em frente a minha carteira. – Estou atrapalhando, Amanda?  
  
\- N... não.  
  
\- Não ouvi.  
  
\- Não professor.  
  
\- Fale mais alto.  
  
\- Não! - Me fez praticamente gritar. Meu rosto queimava de tanta vergonha que senti. Depois houve um pequeno burburinho de risos e o professor voltou a falar.  
  
\- Vale um terço da média e a nota da apresentação será da dupla e não individual. Agora vou passar matéria.  
  
Alguns minutos antes de tocar o sinal para o intervalo, Belisa pediu que eu a esperasse. Quando todos desceram para o refeitório, começamos a decidir o que faríamos.  
  
\- Meu pai é um empresário chato e minha mãe uma ex-modelo sem graça. Metade da sala tem pais como os meus então minha família está fora. – disse enquanto encostava-se à porta. Eu estava sentada em meu lugar.  
  
\- Você não tem nenhum avô...  
  
\- Não tenho avós. Seu pai faz o que?  
  
\- Ele trabalha com números, contabilidade, algo assim.  
  
\- Chato. Sua mãe fazia o que?  
  
\- Era artista plástica, mas nunca foi reconhecida.  
  
\- Que seja, pelo menos é algo diferente do resto. Sábado, duas horas, na sua casa.  
  
\- O.K.  
  
E saiu. Foi encontrar os amigos. Eu desci depois e fui até o banco de sempre, onde não ficava ninguém. Um terço da nota... Apresentação... Falar sobre minha mãe... Ou eu estava com má sorte ou aquele professor queria mesmo me ferrar. Eu não estava gostando da ideia de falar em público sobre uma coisa que ainda mexia comigo. Mas eu necessitava daquela nota. Porque ele não podia ter dito apenas para escrevermos uma biografia qualquer. Professor maldito.  
  
No sábado, disse ao meu pai que Belisa viria para estudarmos. Ele logo foi para a cozinha preparar sobremesas. Ele sentia muita satisfação em cozinhar para mais que duas pessoas. A loira chegou pontualmente. Subimos para meu quarto e comecei a abrir as caixas com as coisas de minha mãe.  
  
\- Essa aqui tem tintas e pincéis. Essa outra tem os quadros pequenos.  
  
Belisa olhava os quadros da parede. - Esses pendurados também são dela?  
  
\- São.  
  
\- Podemos levar um deles, o que acha desse aqui? – Era um quadro cheio de cores e formas um tanto distorcidas.  
  
\- Eu prefiro a paisagem. – Apontei a tela com flores, montanhas e um riacho.  
  
\- Meio sem graça não acha? O psicodélico dá a entender que sua mãe era mais louca, com todo respeito.  
  
Minha mãe era mesmo meio maluca. Ela nunca me disse, mas eu desconfiava que aquele quadro era da época em ela vivia com meu pai numa comuna hippie. Difícil de acreditar que meu pai já foi da sociedade alternativa. Foi por pouco tempo, a realidade o chamou quando minha mãe descobriu que estava grávida e se negou a casar com ele. Ela nunca deixou muito claro o porquê de ter fugido. E eu não me importava de ter crescido sem um pai. É claro que às vezes eu achava ruim, mas minha mãe desempenhou muito bem os dois papeis.  
  
\- Tudo bem. – voltei minha atenção às caixas de papelão. - Nesta caixa tem algumas fotos.  
  
Belisa se aproximou e sentou do meu lado, bem perto. – Você tem os lábios e os olhos dela. O resto é tudo do seu pai. – Inclusive a miopia. – Posso ficar com uma foto sua?  
  
Para quê ela queria uma foto minha? Olhei para a loira e ela estava próxima demais do meu rosto. – Pó... Pode.  
  
Se inclinou sobre a caixa e pegou uma em que eu estava brincando na balança, ainda com os cabelos longos e esvoaçando enquanto eu me balançava feliz da vida. Minha mãe também era uma excelente fotógrafa. Levantou-se e guardou a fotografia na bolsa branca com lacinho rosa. Aproveitou e pegou um caderninho lilás e uma caneta.  
  
\- Vamos começar a rascunhar a apresentação. É melhor chamá-la de Lili ou Eliza?  
  
\- Lili era como ela assinava os quadros.  
  
\- Dona Lili então. – escreveu. – Vivia numa comuna hippie onde conheceu Roberto, um playboy brincando de ser hippie...  
  
\- Tem certeza que isso é necessário?  
  
\- Um terço da média, pense nisso.  
  
\- É, eu estou pensando... – dei uma pausa. - Eu não sei se vou conseguir falar lá na frente.  
  
Belisa deixou o caderno na cama e sentou-se no chão ao meu lado. – Você acha que não consegue por quê?  
  
\- Porque todo mundo vai ficar olhando, eu vou gaguejar.  
  
\- Pode parando. Você tem que dizer que vai conseguir. Eu tenho um jeito de te ajudar.  
  
Levantou-se e pegou alguns ursinhos esquecidos nas prateleiras, colocando-os em fileiras na cama. Depois sentou-se ao lado deles. – Imagine que nós somos sua plateia. – Me levantei e fiquei em frente a eles. – Agora imagine que estamos todos nus. Um por um.  
  
Comecei pela direita e imaginar bichinhos de pelúcia nus não é muito difícil. Mas quando chegou em Belisa eu não consegui e me virei, estava com vergonha do que eu poderia imaginar.  
  
\- Vamos. Comece a explicar sobre o quadro de sua mãe olhando para nós.  
  
Voltei a encará-los e comecei. – Esse quadro – apontei para o nada como se o quadro estivesse ao meu lado. – foi pintado em 1988, num vilarejo que hoje não existe mais – Belisa tirou a blusa. – chamado Janis Joplin. A vila funcionava de – Descalçou as sapatilhas. – maneira cooperativista. Cada um construía sua própria casa e - Foi erguendo a camiseta. – e... abriga gava quem – Subindo mais um pouco. – quem... – E por fim tirou, ficando apenas de sutiã. – Mas o que...  
  
Me virei ficando de costas para a loira. O espelho refletia Belisa sorrindo de um jeito sacana e divertido enquanto se vestia. Enquanto caçava as sapatilhas me pegou observando-a pelo espelho. Desviei o olhar.  
  
\- Você estava indo bem. – Pegou seu caderno e guardou na bolsa. – Fala para o seu pai que eu não vou ficar para comer sobremesa. Tchauzinho.  
  
Fiquei quieta e não olhei para ela até que saísse. Não imaginava que ela faria aquilo para me ajudar e muito menos que eu reagisse daquela forma. Achei estranho seu comportamento, mas aquilo não me desagradava. Pelo contrário, eu ficava instigada a saber o que ela faria no segundo seguinte.  
  
Estava pondo as coisas de volta nas caixas quando meu pai me chamou do outro lado da porta. Não queria falar com ele.  
  
\- Amanda, porque não disse para sua amiga ficar mais um pouco?  
  
\- Ela tinha um compromisso, pai.  
  
\- Quer jantar agora?  
  
\- Vou depois.  
  
\- Quer que eu te espere?  
  
\- Não, pode ir comer.  
  
\- Tem certeza?  
  
\- Tenho. Vou ficar estudando.  
  
Era a primeira vez que não jantávamos juntos. Era a primeira vez que eu mentia para ele. E pela primeira vez eu fiquei a noite toda acordada, ouvindo som com os fones de ouvido, com raiva de mim mesma.


	6. Chapter 6

As datas das apresentações foram escolhidas e nós duas ficamos com o primeiro dia, juntamente com mais duas duplas. Eu mal prestei atenção nas aulas anteriores com medo de esquecer o que tinha decorado ou de algo pior acontecer. A apresentação dos outros grupos me pareceu um flash. Quando o professor nos chamou, Belisa pegou o quadro psicodélico de minha mãe e o apoiou na lousa. Percebi que ainda estava sentada e me levantei bruscamente, derrubando algumas folhas que estavam em cima da carteira. Abaixei e coloquei-as de qualquer jeito na mesa, já ouvindo zombarias sobre meu nervosismo. Tínhamos quinze minutos para apresentar e resolvemos que eu falaria primeiro.

\- Minha mãe se chamava Elisa, mas era conhecida como Lili. Era hippie e artista plástica. Vivia numa comuna chamada Janis Joplin que funcionava de maneira cooperativista. Esse quadro foi pintado no vilarejo em 1988. – minha voz saiu monótona. Ficou óbvio que eu passei a semana toda decorando palavra por palavra. Tentei ignorar os rostos me encarando.

\- Nessa época, Lili conheceu um visitante interessado na cultura que se alojou no vilarejo. – Belisa agia com desenvoltura. Vindo de sua boca, parecia que aquela história era tirada de um livro de ficção.

No instante em que ela falava, olhei para a plateia e eles me encaravam acusadoramente. Fiquei tonta e me apoiei na lousa. Virei-me para encarar Belisa. Ela estava calada, esperando eu prosseguir. Só que eu não me lembrava dela ter dito tudo, nem o que eu diria agora.

\- Agora você nasce – me soprou.

\- Agora eu nasço.

Todos riram.

\- Eu nasci... Ela fu fugiu da vila la. O quadro foi foi pintado em 1988. A Kombi caiu. – todos riam e eu não sabia mais o que estava dizendo. Imagens de minha mãe morta no necrotério, quando me chamaram para reconhecê-la invadiram minha mente. O corpo todo sujo de terra e mato, o rosto ferido. O estado em que a Kombi ficou e um policial me dizendo que era impossível alguém sobreviver a uma queda de cento e cinquenta metros.

Sai correndo da sala de aula e desci até o banheiro. Me tranquei no ultimo box e fiquei lá até me acalmar. Mexia as mãos descontroladamente, apertando-as. O tempo transcorreu de uma maneira que eu nem percebi. Comecei a me distrair com o barulho lá fora. Muita coisa era inaudível, mas eu peguei uma conversa que me interessou.

\- ... Ninguém significante.

\- Mas e aquela Amanda ridícula? Dando chilique.

\- Fiquei com pena da Belisa de fazer trabalho com aquela gaga.

\- E quem quer saber daquela hippie de merda, que bom que morreu.

Abri a porta de supetão e empurrei uma das garotas. Era a Cami. Ela ficou atônita, meio sem reação e meio indignada com o que eu tive coragem de fazer. Ela me empurrou de volta e eu esbarrei na outra menina. Era Regina, a modelo. Ela me empurrou e eu acabei prensando Cami na parede. Aproveitei e peguei seu cabelo e bati com todas as minhas forças a cabeça dela na parede, repetidas vezes. Regina começou a gritar. Eu não largava Cami e cada vez que sua cabeça ia ao encontro do azulejo frio da parede, fazia um barulho oco. Até esse momento, as outras garotas que estavam no banheiro apenas observavam a cena. Imaginei que brigas no banheiro não eram muito comuns naquela escola. Logo uma inspetora apareceu e me puxou para longe de Cami. Alguns fios castanhos ficaram na minha mão. Enquanto ela me tirava do banheiro pelo braço, vi a expressão de nojo nos rostos cheio de maquiagem daquelas patricinhas. Estavam pensando que eu era uma selvagem. Talvez eu fosse mesmo.

A inspetora, uma mulher grande e de mãos pesadas, me largou numa cadeira, num corredor. Na porta em frente estava escrito "Diretoria". Me ferrei. Minutos depois a diretora abriu a porta. Era uma mulher baixinha e de aparência frágil, mas ostentava uma expressão severa. Mandou-me entrar, me sentar e se ajeitou do outro lado da mesa.

\- Amanda, não é? Vamos aos fatos. O que ocorreu no toilet feminino?

\- Cami falou umas coisas que eu não gostei. – tentei ser breve, não conseguia encarar a diretora e fiquei de cabeça baixa o tempo todo.

\- E é assim que se age quando não gostamos da opinião alheia? Como animais?

Não respondi.

\- Essa instituição tem regras e não é permitido agredir um colega. Mas dado as circunstâncias de sua ficha, não vou te expulsar ou lhe dar uma suspensão. Mas que isso não se repita entendeu?

\- Entendi. – sussurrei.

\- Eu vou ligar para o seu pai vim te buscar. Tire o dia para pensar no que fez e se acalmar.

Me dispensou e quando saí, encontrei a inspetora ao lado de Cami, que estava chorando e dizendo algo como "não foi minha culpa". Ela me encarou com ódio e eu não sabia se o que fizera era tão grave assim. Talvez estragar a chapinha e puxar alguns fios de cabelo seja algo hediondo para uma garota como ela.

Fiquei sentada na portaria do colégio esperando por meu pai. Ele não demorou muito e enquanto eu subia no carro, percebi o quanto eu estava calma, como se eu não tivesse feito nada de errado. Encarava meu reflexo no vidro quando ele começou.

\- Soube o que aconteceu.

Claro que soube, não ligariam para dizer bom dia.

\- Estou muito decepcionado com você.

Já tinha previsto que ele diria aquilo, mas aquela frase me atingiu mesmo assim. Pensei no que tinha feito de errado, não para Cami, mas para meu pai. Imaginei o desgosto dele quando recebeu a ligação dizendo que sua filha havia agredido outra garota por aparentemente nenhum motivo. Que ela se comportou feito um animal, e que a culpa era dele de não dar educação suficiente. Claro que essa ultima parte ficaria subtendido.

Ele continuou me dizendo variações do discurso da diretora e a cada palavra dita, eu me recusava a enxergar meu reflexo. Estava com vergonha de mim.

\- ... Pessoas civilizadas dialogam, não partem para a violência. Foi esse tipo de educação que sua mãe lhe deu?

Alguma coisa parou na minha garganta, não queria descer nem subir. Meus olhos queimaram e eu lutei para que as lágrimas não viessem. Ela era toda paz e amor e ficaria realmente magoada se soubesse o que tinha feito. Não se tratava de defender sua memória, mas sim de mostrar que eu podia ser alguém melhor que aquelas duas. Mostrar que sua voz estava em minha consciência, me ajudando. O que não aconteceu, agi por impulso, sem pensar.

Percebi o que tinha feito desde que ela morreu. Tinha a afastado de mim. Quis suprimir minha dor e esquecer todas as lembranças. Referia-me a ela vagamente. Estava tão perdida que achei melhor ignorar tudo que havíamos passado para recomeçar do zero. O erro estava aí, nunca se recomeça do zero.

Olhei para a janela e me distraí com as árvores se agitando com o vento. Nuvens escuras se aproximavam, mas alguns raios de sol faziam riscas luminosas entre o cinza etéreo e o verde opressor.

Quando cheguei em casa, a primeira coisa que fiz foi esvaziar as caixas com os pertences de minha mãe. Os discos foram para um quadrado na estante. Eu não tinha vitrola, mas simplesmente olhar para as capas me fazia sentir coisas boas. Selecionei algumas fotos e fiz alguns porta-retratos com papelão, canudinhos, botões e o que mais achei que poderia usar. Ela mesma tinha me ensinado. Coloquei uma foto dela na escrivaninha perto do computador e outra de nós duas perto da cama. Depois eu pediria um álbum ao meu pai, para guardar o restante das fotografias. Os quadros voltaram para as caixas, pois não havia espaço.

Encontrei um jogo de garrafas plásticas coloridas. Havia um pouco de areia dentro delas e no fundo da caixa uma pistola de plástico e uma carabina. Eu amava tiro ao alvo e quis tentar, ver se minha mira continuava boa. Coloquei as cinco garrafas na outra extremidade do quarto, uma do lado da outra. Encontrei apenas duas bolinhas de plástico e carreguei a carabina. Infelizmente ela não estava funcionando, tentei consertá-la e acabei piorando a situação. Peguei o revolver e inseri as bolinhas. A mola estava boa e a primeira bolinha voou longe, acertando a garrafa vermelha. Dez pontos para mim. A segunda acertou a garrafa azul. Três pontos.

Me deitei no chão de braços abertos e inspirei o ar gelado que entrava pela janela. Sentia-me em paz. Tinha feito as pazes comigo e com minha mãe. Bateram na porta. Me levantei e olhei o relógio. Era hora do jantar. Meu pai se afastou sem dizer nada. Faltava fazer as pazes com ele.

As horas seguintes foram as mais silenciosas que passamos. Fiz um comentário sobre a comida, um sobre o telejornal e um sobre a novela. Sim, ele assistia novela. Mas não obtive respostas. Numa ultima tentativa perguntei se ele me comprava um álbum de fotografias.

\- Porque quer um álbum de fotografias?

\- Para guardar as fotos da mamãe.

Ouve uma longa pausa e eu estava quase me virando para subir as escadas.

\- Vou pensar.

Era alguma coisa. Disse boa noite e subi para meu quarto. Guardei meu jogo de tiro ao alvo e desabei na cama. Dormi tão bem que me esqueci completamente do possível zero que receberia com aquela apresentação desastrosa.


	7. Chapter 7

Olhava para o prédio cinzento. As janelas reluzindo com a pouca luz da manhã. Os alunos, já muito agitados, passavam pelo portão, sem pressa. Fiquei do outro lado da rua até perceber que, se ficasse mais um pouco, iria me atrasar.  
  
  
Subi as escadas lentamente, esperando os alunos irem para suas respectivas salas de aula, como sempre, mas uma excitação vinha crescendo dentro de mim a cada rosto que me encarava. Cobri a cabeça com o capuz da blusa, um gesto de proteção inútil. Eu era agora alvo de fofocas também e metade da escola comentava por onde eu fosse. Já sabia o que me esperava e fui preparada para manter a calma e fingir não estar ouvindo. Quando entrei na sala, umas sete pessoas estavam ao redor de Cami, querendo saber sua versão dos fatos. Uma versão exagerada e um tanto cômica de como eu pulei em seu pescoço, sem motivo, feito um cão raivoso. Parou logo quando notou minha presença e fechou a cara.  
  
  
Todos sentaram em seus lugares, inclusive eu. Sentia os olhares me fuzilarem pelas costas. Olhei para a cadeira vazia ao meu lado. Fiquei desapontada, queria contar a minha versão da briga para Belisa. Ela certamente perguntaria e, pela primeira vez, eu contaria algo empolgante. Não ficaria simplesmente concordando com o que ela diria. O mais importante é que sua presença me dava proteção e esse, certamente, era um momento propício para me aproximar. Logo fiquei sabendo que minha nota de apresentação tinha sido anulada e que eu tinha uma chance de recuperação com um grande trabalho escrito, que eu não precisaria apresentar.  
  
  
No recreio, achei que algumas pessoas me matariam de tanto que me encaravam. Ninguém se aproximou. Senti as horas passarem bem lentamente. A árvore que sombreava o banco deixava suas folhas caírem, mostrando que logo o inverno chegaria.  
  
  
Passei o restante do dia sendo cautelosa. Dei total atenção ao meu caderno sem deixar de reparar à minha volta. Qualquer pessoa que se aproximasse eu levantava o rosto para ver quem era. E sustentava o olhar. Talvez isso nutrisse a imagem de selvagem, mas era uma parede contra as pequenas humilhações. Fiquei satisfeita de não terem jogado uma única bolinha de papel em mim.  
  
  
Quando o ultimo sinal tocou, deixei um suspiro escapar. Eu não estava ainda totalmente segura. A possibilidade de ter alguém me esperando lá fora para me bater era imensa. Só me senti totalmente aliviada quando deixei o portão e encontrei a rua já vazia. Apenas um ou dois carros passavam. Não pude deixar de pensar em minha mãe, que, de alguma forma, ela me protegeu. Disse um “obrigada” bem baixinho e segui o caminho de casa.  
  
  
Me aproximava da ponte que corta o riacho quando vi a silhueta de Belisa. Estava com os braços apoiados na grade olhando para baixo. Não me parecia triste ou que estivesse pensando em algo, só observava o rio. Tentei esboçar um sorriso ao me aproximar.  
  
  
\- Você perdeu um dia incrível.  
  
  
\- Eles são uns idiotas. – Fui completamente desarmada por seu olhar – Ninguém tentou te atacar?  
  
  
\- Não. E eu sei me defender.  
  
  
\- Fiquei sabendo.  
  
  
\- Olha, eu não sou uma selvagem que...  
  
  
\- Eu sei que não.  
  
  
Ficou me fitando até eu me sentir incomodada com a intensidade de seu olhar. Parecia trespassar meu corpo, chegando em minha alma.  
  
  
\- Eu... eu vou indo. Até amanhã. – e sai andando com uma certa pressa.  
  
  
\- Amanda!  
  
  
Parei e me virei. Belisa se aproximou, chegou bem perto, tão perto que dava para sentir sua respiração se juntar com a minha. Fechou os olhos e roubou meus lábios, num beijo tímido.  
  
  


~||~

  
  
  
A primeira coisa que fiz, quando cheguei em casa, foi abrir a geladeira. Precisava comer alguma coisa doce. Não era nada relacionado a nojo ou algo parecido, eu só precisava comer algo doce. Encontrei meia forma de pudim. Coloquei-o na bancada, ao lado da minha mochila, e procurei um garfo. Abri umas três gavetas até achar os talheres. Me sentei no banco e dei a primeira garfada.  
  
  
Desde quando tínhamos esse tipo de relação? A princípio, nem minha amiga ela era. Sentia-me como se estivesse perdido uma parte da história. Existia uma lacuna entre o dia em que nos tratávamos com desprezo e o primeiro beijo. OK, teve o dia do trabalho aqui em casa, mas era brincadeira. Pensando bem, toda brincadeira tem aquele fundo de verdade. Mas Belisa sempre me pareceu não ser o tipo de garota que usa esses artifícios, ela é muito segura de si.  
  
  
Não. O fato de ela ser assim é que fez surgir essa lacuna. Ou talvez eu estivesse muito ocupada pensando em outras coisas que mal percebi o que se passava entre nós. Pensando bem, eu é que não enxerguei a possibilidade de ser mais que uma ouvinte para ela. Porque para mim ela era algo maior que a garota mais bonita e mais interessante da classe. Eu só queria me tornar sua melhor amiga.  
  
  
Descansei o garfo sobre o recipiente vazio e fui procurar outra coisa para comer. No armário tinha bolachas de chocolate. Abri o pacote e me sentei, encarando o nada.  
  
  
O beijo. Totalmente inesperado. Sim. E por isso meu coração disparou. E por isso eu o retribui. Mas não explicava a falta que senti daquele toque quando ela se distanciou e saiu andando. Sem se despedir.  
  
  
Amanda. Ela me chamou pelo nome. Belisa nunca me chama pelo nome. É sempre Alice, a garota que caiu num mundo distinto, seu animal de estimação, sua ouvinte, a companhia para tomar chá com bolo e fugir da falsidade envolta de si. Naquele momento tinha deixado de ser um acessório e me tornado alguém.  
  
  
Deixei o pacote de lado e fitei o mármore branco da bancada, frio como seus olhos. Bati a testa na bancada, os óculos escorregando pelo nariz. Desisti de chegar a uma conclusão.  
  
  
Levantei a cabeça quando senti a mochila vibrar. Fui abrindo os bolsos até achar meu celular e atendi. Disse alô e ninguém respondeu. Repeti e a ligação caiu. Olhei o número para saber quem era, mas não o reconheci. Provavelmente era Kátia ligando de algum celular com créditos, já que o seu vivia sem.  
  
  
Guardei o que restou da bolacha e deixei a louça suja na pia. Peguei minha mochila e rumei para meu quarto com o celular na mão. Fechei a porta, coloquei a mochila no armário e me sentei na cama. Procurei o nome de Kátia na agenda para ligar de volta. Demorou um pouco para atender, mas sua voz tinha um tom de surpresa, uma boa surpresa.  
  
  
\- Oi, tudo bem? Você me ligou agora a pouco? - perguntei.  
  
  
\- Não. Por quê?  
  
  
\- Alguém me ligou e não disse nada, achei que fosse você. Talvez fosse engano.  
  
  
\- Ou alguém te passando trote.  
  
  
\- É. - pensei um pouco sobre se contava à ela o que tinha me ocorrido nos últimos dias. Decidi pela minha briga com Cami. - Adivinha o que eu aprontei?  
  
  
\- Arrumou um namorado?  
  
  
\- Não. Eu briguei no banheiro da escola com uma menina. - esperei. Pude ouvir Kátia tomando ar para dizer tudo de uma vez.  
  
  
\- O quê? Você tretou no banheiro da escola com uma menina? Você apanhou ou bateu mais? Foi ela quem começou? Caramba! Eu queria ter visto isso. Mostrou para a vadia como que se bate de verdade? Vai me conta como foi.  
  
  
\- Ela estava falando mal da minha mãe, eu me enfureci e a empurrei, quando percebi estava batendo a cabeça dela na parede.  
  
  
\- Só isso? Ela nem se defendeu? Vocês não rolaram no chão, não teve chute, soco ou arranhões?  
  
  
\- Arranquei um tufo de cabelo dela.  
  
  
\- Essa é minha amiga!  
  
  
Só Kátia mesmo para achar aquilo legal. Mas eu acabei rindo. Foi uma briguinha ridícula. Já tinha presenciado garotas tirarem sangue umas das outras em brigas realmente sérias. De qualquer forma, eu não pretendia sair no braço com mais ninguém, nem que me provocassem.  
  
  
\- E te expulsaram? - sua voz estava mais séria.  
  
  
\- Não, mas foi por pouco. Agora todo mundo tem medo de mim.  
  
  
\- Isso é bom, vão te respeitar agora.  
  
  
Para ela, respeito e medo eram sinônimos. E eu duvidava que eles estivessem realmente com medo de mim. Era só mais um motivo de estranheza. Mas era melhor que ser humilhada. Nos despedimos e desliguei.  
  
  
Me levantei para deixar o celular na estante. Ele acendeu com a chegada de uma mensagem.  
  
  


_Corra! Estamos atrás de você._

  
  
  
Olhei para trás como um reflexo, me xingando logo em seguida por um ato estúpido. Ninguém estava atrás de mim. A mensagem não tinha nenhum significado e o remetente era um número restrito. Possivelmente a mesma pessoa que ligou mais cedo. Outro engano. Apaguei a mensagem.  
  
  


~||~

  
  
  
Não tinha comido nada no jantar e quando fui dormir meu estômago roncava. Desci até a cozinha e procurei algo para fazer um sanduíche. Depois de comer pensei em ligar a TV, mas achei melhor entrar na internet. Havia um computador no escritório do meu pai, onde o barulho seria quase nulo. Se eu ligasse o meu, o barulho ecoaria até o quarto do meu pai e ele acordaria, já que nossos quartos eram encostados e ele tinha sono leve.  
  
  
Em seu escritório, um local que eu só entrei uma vez, havia uma escrivaninha, uma estante com livros, um tapete, porta e janela. Só. A decoração, assim como o resto da casa, era em branco e preto. Na grande mesa de ébano, além de papéis, pastas, o computador e um livro cujo o título era "Como Educar Filhos Adolescentes", havia o álbum de fotografias que pedi no dia anterior. Não mexi em nada. Apenas liguei o computador.  
  
  
Ninguém no messenger, óbvio. Ouvir música, nem pensar. Nenhum e-mail novo. Jogar paciência? Ah, por favor, Amanda. Decidi entrar num chat. Não conversei com ninguém. Apenas uma garota me chamou a atenção, era a única que não tinha um nick que ressaltava alguma qualidade física. Também não conversou com ninguém. Só escreveu uma mensagem direcionada a todos.  
  
  


  
_Escolha apenas um último desafio._  
Finja não se importar,  
até que caia o crepúsculo.

Achei bonito e procurei papel e caneta para copiar. Arranquei uma folha do bloco em cima da mesa, mas não achei caneta. Abri a primeira gaveta da mesa. Encontrei envelopes, clipes, grampeador e fita adesiva. Na segunda, um pacote de sulfite fechado e mais pastas. A terceira deveria estar trancada à chave. Deveria, pois consegui abrir sem esforço. Encontrei documentos antigos, uma foto de polaroide e uma caixa de madeira. A fotografia me chamou atenção. Nela estava minha mãe, fácil de reconhecer, com seus cabelos longos e levemente dourados pelo sol. Ao lado dela, e difícil de acreditar, meu pai. Usava uma barba espessa, cabelo comprido e óculos. Pareciam bem felizes. Reconheci uma amiga de minha mãe e pessoas que conhecia de outras fotografias. Deixei-a sobre a mesa e peguei a caixa, coloquei em meu colo e abri. Meu coração falhou uma batida. Havia uma arma ali dentro, enrolada em pano negro, com munição dentro de uma caixinha de papel. O modelo era antigo e presumi ser herança de família.

 

Eu não deveria ter visto aquilo. Fiquei assustada e devolvi a caixa para a gaveta que definitivamente deveria estar trancada. Coloquei a foto lá, me certificando que ela estava do jeito que a encontrei e fechei a gaveta com cuidado. Desliguei o computador e saí do escritório como uma criança que descobre um segredo dos pais. Algo que era preferível não saber.


	8. Chapter 8

Estava em frente ao espelho com um vestido azul e avental branco, parecido com a roupa de Alice no clássico animado da Disney. Não ficava bem nele. Talvez porque estivesse faltando os sapatos e as meias; podia sentir a maciez do tapete. Via o reflexo de Belisa. Estava com uma bata longa, branca e uma coroa de rainha. Sorri para ela e dei dois passos à frente, tentando passar pelo espelho. Não sei porque tinha feito aquilo, afinal, era só um reflexo. Belisa estava ali, ao me lado. Deveria estar.

Me virei para observar o cômodo. Era um quarto escuro, apenas com o espelho e o tapete. A pouca iluminação fugidia vinha de velas em candelabros na parece, que se apagavam e acendiam no instante seguinte. Enxerguei quatro pessoas. Não pude ver seus rostos, mas pela silhueta, percebi ser dois homens e duas mulheres. Todos de negro, se misturando às trevas.

Senti medo. Sai correndo pela porta que mal havia percebido. Ao passar por ela, um corredor se estendeu em minha frente, mas só enxergava o primeiro metro. Logo meus pés doeram. Minha pernas se esforçavam tanto a ponto de sentir-las partirem entre as juntas. Meu coração queria saltar para fora e seguir adiante, deixando meu corpo para trás. Meus pulmões não se expandiam o suficiente.

Corri por um longo tempo até avistar um porta de madeira escura e maçaneta brilhante. Entrei e dei com meu reflexo em outro espelho. Me aproximei e vi Belisa em seu traje real lívido. Ouvi sussurros. Matar. Alguém iria me matar. Eles iriam me matar. Procurei as vozes pelo cômodo. Vinham das paredes, do teto, do chão, de tudo. Senti o toque de uma mão cálida se fechar em meu braço. Belisa. Emanava luz. Me puxou para dentro do espelho. Lá dentro, eu continuava a correr com ela. Para lugar nenhum, na escuridão, apesar de Belisa luminosa saber para onde íamos. Meus pés doíam. Mas não era possível tanta dor. Era apenas um sonho. Não há dor em sonhos. Não há.

Acordei com esse pensamento: Não há dor em sonhos. E fiquei aliviada de estar ouvindo o celular despertar. Sentia um pouco de frio, mas nada de dor.

Desci para o café da manhã. A sensação leve de ter acordado de um pesadelo sumiu logo que vi meu pai sentado na bancada, alheio em seus problemas e preocupações gerados pela filha. Ainda estava bravo comigo. Sentei me para desjejuar sem dizer uma palavra. O silêncio me ajudou a recordar outros fatos que obrigavam minha mente à remoer pensamentos. Uma fileira de peças de dominó sendo derrubadas um atrás da outra e eu não podia ver se ela continuaria a desabar por muito tempo, ou uma interrupção me esperava no dia seguinte, fazendo minha vida se tranqüilizar por um momento, até eu obter as respostas e resolver meus problemas. Eu precisava de um tempo para me por em ordem. Pesar emoções. Tentar entender o que se passava comigo.

Tinha uma hora até adentrar o mundo de confusão que me rodeava. Não queria encontrar Belisa. Queria que fosse feriado.

Mas ainda era sexta-feira. E minha sala tinha uma duplicada seção de esportes com outra classe. Um paraíso de terror para quem não possui o mínimo de coordenação motora. E se não bastasse ficar envergonhada com os trajes esportivos e falta de habilidade perante meus colegas, haviam os outros estudantes. Era necessário juntar duas turmas para haver um jogo, já que uma classe se completava com vinte alunos ou menos. Além de que o tempo que restava podíamos ir para a biblioteca, estudar. E voltar nos sábados preparados para as provas e trabalhos extras. Era o que dizia o papel de regras que recebi quando me matriculei. A escola planejava até nossas folgas e como gastaríamos nosso “tempo livre”.

Até o momento, não havia dito um palavra. Belisa, pelo que me ocorreu, estava respeitando o meu silêncio. Não sei se achou que eu estivesse brava com o beijo. Não pareceu-me ansiosa, ou preocupada. Acho que compreendeu que eu precisava de tempo para absorver, seja lá o que ela quisesse que eu absorvesse.

Dividimos os times e quem sobrasse, ficava no banco como reserva. Era vôlei e eu estava na quadra, preocupada se tirava os óculos ou não. Não conseguiria acertar a bola, de qualquer jeito. Belisa estava na arquibancada. Não entendi porque. Cruzava as pernas e descruzava em movimentos ritmados. A cabeça acompanhando as jogadas. Me olhou uma única vez. Me virei rapidamente para o time adversário, envergonhada de ser surpreendida fitando-a.

O que ocorreu a seguir foi muito rápido. A bola já estava bem perto e acertou com força meu rosto, jogando meus óculos para longe. Com o impacto, cai de costas, o rosto ardendo mais de um lado, os olhos fechados. Ouvi um amontoado de gente se aproximar. Um burburinho de vozes. Abri os olhos e vi uma mão embaçada estendida. Agarrei-a para me levantar. Me estenderam meus óculos, milagrosamente inteiros. Belisa havia me entregue e antes que eu pudesse agradecer, o professor veio soando o apito, mandando os alunos dispersarem e me fazendo mil perguntas. Eu apenas balançava a cabeça. Meu rosto formigava, mas estava tudo no lugar, funcionando como antes.

\- Se ela não fosse um zumbi, talvez tivesse pego a bola. - ouvi a justificativa de meu agressor, uma garota alta e forte. Não era nem bonita, nem feia. Não usava maquiagem e pensei que fosse alguém de fora, de outro lugar. Além de destoar da massa, era mais impetuosa que as outras garotas, que diziam tudo entre linhas. Olhava para mim ao me chamar de zumbi.

\- Talvez se você não fosse um ogro, saberia dosar sua força e não machucaria ninguém. - retrucou Belisa, com um traço de irritabilidade leve, mas presente. Aquilo sim era uma surpresa. Ser defendida tão abertamente. Até os curiosos remanescentes se espantaram.

Olhava assustada de uma para outra, tentando entender suas expressões. Aquela luta silenciosa onde dava para ouvir maldições rogadas pelo pensamento. Mas logo a vencedora se fez perceber quando sorriu triunfante em frente à hesitação da outra. A mais alta podia resolver do modo antigo, quebrar Belisa com um só pancada. Mas a Rainha é invencível em seu próprio reino. E na arte da guerra muda, Belisa é mais experiente. Aquele olhar nada temia. E presenciar um momento como aquele me encorajou a tomar uma decisão. Afinal, ela se importava comigo.

O professor pediu para me sentar na arquibancada logo depois de avisar para que a garota, Rawiya ouvi-o chamar, controlasse sua força. Só percebi que Belisa estava ao meu lado quando tentou tocar meu rosto. Me assustei e a repeli. Minha cara estava inchando. Sentia como se fosse uma bolota de carne moída. Já não era bonita e com a pancada, eu deveria estar horrorosa.

\- Que sorte não ter quebrado. - Partiu dela a violação do silêncio

\- Ãh?

\- Os óculos.

Era uma boa hora para ao menos agradecer.

\- Obrigada por me de... Ajudar. - Não conseguia olhar para ela. Meu coração começou a palpitar.

\- Tudo bem. Rawiya é uma selvagem, não é a primeira vez que ela faz isso de propósito.

\- É? - tentei continuar naquele assunto, quanto maior o tempo de organizar os pensamentos, melhor.

\- Ela quebrou meu braço ano passado.

\- O que? - Eu não parava de me surpreender. E pensar que alguém infringiu dor à Belisa me encheu de raiva - Ela caiu em cima dele. - continuou. - Por isso não participo mais da Educação Física. Meus pais queriam que ela fosse expulsa, mas só ficou uns dias fora da escola.

Me contava calmamente, assistindo o restante do jogo. Quem não a conhecesse pensaria que estivesse inventando. Mas Belisa sempre mantinha uma distância segura de seus problemas. E quando me contava algo importante, mesmo que minha curiosidade pedisse por detalhes, eu me sentia importante.

Peguei em sua mão e apertei um pouco. Não encarei seu rosto por medo de começar a rir de nervosismo ou chorar de vergonha. Vergonha? Não teria porque eu me sentir envergonhada. Ela gostava de mim e eu dela. Nada de vergonhoso havia nisso. Só me faltava coragem para me expressar. Queria beijá-la. Mas então me lembrei do meu estado deplorável e do local inapropriado. Soltei sua mão.

Ficamos paradas, sem dizer mais nada até a aula terminar. Eu me torturando ao pensar na melhor maneira de dizer que a desejava. Belisa se levantou e quase não ouvi o que disse, apesar de ter me apavorado.

\- Não estarei aqui para sempre, Alice.

Levantei meu rosto e vi, do outro lado da quadra, Ian. Raivoso e desafiador. Um súbito frio subiu por minha espinha. As peças de dominó continuavam a cair uma por uma. E eu precisava ser mais rápida.


	9. Chapter 9

Era domingo quando decidi vê-la. O clima estava fresco e o sol brilhava tímido por entre as nuvens, iluminando as copas das árvores. O rio corria tranqüilo.  
  
Estava nervosa. Mais que isso. Ansiosa e ao mesmo tempo com medo. Tinha cinqüenta por cento de chances dela me aceitar. Não sei porque acreditava apenas nos cinqüenta... Pelo que aconteceu, deveriam ser noventa por cento de certeza da aceitação. E eu tinha treinado. Sim, eu havia passado horas em frente ao espelho decorando as palavras e as expressões que usaria. Tudo aprendido em sites e fóruns. Sabia até qual a melhor reação quando eu fosse chutada. Não. Ela vai me aceitar. O balão dentro do meus estômago estava esperando por um sim para inflar de felicidade. Era isso o que iria acontecer.  
  
Ela chegaria, linda e sorridente. E eu sorriria de volta. Me aproximaria, pegaria em suas mãos e...  
  
Trovão.  
  
Não. Porque chover justo hoje, neste momento tão esperado? Porque eu não marquei em outro lugar? Ah não, foi ela quem marcou o local. Eu apenas liguei e fiquei gaguejando. É. Mas eu tive a coragem de ligar. Obviamente, só consegui completar a ligação depois de pelo menos cinco tentativas. E ela foi tão doce e paciente comigo. Como tenho sorte de tê-la.  
  
Calma, Amanda, não apresse as coisas.  
  
Então ela veio. Com um guarda-chuva azul claro e sua bolsinha cor-de-rosa. Sapatilha, calça, blusinha e casaquinho em tons pasteis. Os cabelos esvoaçando conforme caminhava até mim. Sorria. Sorri também, tentando conter a excitação. Queria correr até ela, mas esperei que me alcançasse.  
  
\- Fiquei bem surpresa quando você me ligou hoje cedo. Achei que ficaríamos de mal por uma semana até você perceber que sou irresistível. - e gargalhou. Depois me abraçou bem forte e depositou um beijo em meu pescoço.  
  
Pendurou o cabo do guarda-chuva no parapeito da ponte e se apoiou ali, ficando de frente para mim. Estendeu os braços e pegou em minhas mãos. Pensei em dizer naquele momento.  
  
\- Belisa, eu quero te fazer um pedido. - disse séria, olhando em seus olhos.  
  
\- Você não vai pedir a minha mão ou algo assim, vai?  
  
Fiquei em silêncio porque, bem, era aquilo mesmo que eu ia fazer. Pensei que seria algo especial, mas agora, com a reação dela, percebi que era uma idéia horrível. Belisa percebeu minha vergonha.  
  
\- Sério? Alice, não estamos no século dezoito, querida. É só você vir. - e me puxou para mais perto, nossos corpos se encostando. - E me beijar assim. - sussurrou. O beijo era mais ardente que o primeiro e me deixou sem fôlego. - E temos um contrato.  
  
Era tudo muito instintivo. Quando percebi estávamos nos beijando novamente, com a mesma intensidade. Belisa pôs minhas mãos em seu quadril e me abraçou. Às vezes ela fazia círculos em minhas costas. Ficamos assim até nossas pernas reclamarem por uma posição mais confortável.  
  
Resolvemos sentar. Ofereci minha blusa para que não sujasse a calça clara. Eu me sentia quente, não como se algo estivesse queimando dentro de mim, mas quando se toma café num manhã fria. Morna. E leve. Eu não parava de sorrir e Belisa também não. Nos ajeitamos no chão da ponte e ficamos de mãos dadas enquanto ela me mostrava suas músicas do celular. Não tínhamos isso em comum. Aliás, não tínhamos quase nada em comum. Nosso jargão era “os opostos se atraem” porque éramos isso mesmo, opostos.  
  
As horas passaram e ela teve que ir. Relutei em solta-la no ultimo beijo, mas ela sorria e se divertida com meus gestos afoitos. Nos veríamos no dia seguinte.  
  
Olhou para o céu, abriu o guarda-chuva e virou-se para mim. Um último recado. - Se apresse para não pegar chuva. - e jogou um beijo no ar, que dissipou-se com as primeiras gotas de água que batiam em meu rosto. Eu era uma nuvem.

~||~

  
Pela primeira vez, sentia-me feliz ao entrar pelo portão da escola. Eu só enxergava Belisa. Nada de aulas e professores chatos. Nada de olhares acusatórios em minha direção. Nenhuma bolinha de papel tentando me acertar. Talvez eu estivesse totalmente cega pelo sorriso radiante de minha namorada. Pensando bem, considerando tudo que aconteceu depois, eu deveria mesmo ter ficado completamente cega. Mas eu não ligava, afinal, eu estava apaixonada.  
  
Belisa só existia para mim. Me ajudou com o trabalho extra, fruto daquela apresentação desastrosa. Me acompanhava no recreio e no caminho para casa. Planejamos um final de semana no shopping. Parecia tão feliz quanto eu.  
  
Infelizmente, na quinta-feira, Belisa faltou. Me mandou uma mensagem no celular dizendo o seguinte: Problemas familiares, depois te explico. Beijinhos. Te amo.  
  
Naquele dia alguma coisa muito errada pairava no ar. Podia ser muito bem uma saudade desvairada. Ou só um pouco de preocupação. Mas sem Belisa ao meu lado, percebi que o antigo grupinho de amigos da loira me evitavam completamente. Não que eu fosse alvo da simpatia deles antes, mas agora era como se eu inexistisse. Ao menos na escola, eles se quer olhavam mim.  
  
Paz finalmente.

  
Debruçada na grade de madeira da ponte, eu relia o recado de Belisa. Estava pensando se ligava para ela ou esperava. Fiquei por ali um bom tempo até ouvir alguém se aproximar.  
  
\- Bem que ela disse que estaria por aqui.  
  
Ouvi a frase sendo pronunciada por uma voz feminina e me virei. Ian, Cami, Regina e Jonathan me encaravam. Além de seus olhares, o taco de beisebol que Jonathan balançava me assustou.  
  
\- Você começa? - estendeu o bastão de madeira para Ian.  
  
\- Não, cara. Não bato em mulher.  
  
Minhas costas estavam apoiadas no ferro e inconscientemente, pressionei-as mais, querendo recuar. Eles iam me bater com um taco!  
  
\- Olha pra ela. Até aquele gayzinho da minha sala é mais mulher que esse bicho do mato. - concluiu apontando o bastão em minha direção.  
  
Meus braços e pernas começaram a tremer. Eu deveria aproveitar a discussão e fugir, correr o mais rápido que conseguisse. Antes que o medo tomasse conta de mim completamente e me paralisasse.  
  
\- Mas se ela cair, você chuta, neh?! - insistia Jonathan. Ian acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Cami parecia impaciente com todo aquele falatório. Regina, entediada, tirou do bolso de trás da calça jeans o celular.  
  
Agora.  
  
Dei impulso para correr, contudo não dei dois passos. Puxaram minha mochila e eu acabei caindo de costas. Me virei para tentar escapar, mas logo recebi um chute no cóccix, a dor substituindo a sensação ruim na boca do estômago, uma bolha de ar que se estourou lá dentro.  
  
\- Fica ai. - ordenou Ian, colocando o pé em cima do local onde chutou.  
  
\- Vocês vão querer fazer algo antes que eu moa ela? - Não dava para ver, mas era a voz de Jonathan.  
  
\- Tô filmando. - Regina respondeu seca.  
  
\- Eu não vou sujar minhas mãos. - A voz de Cami soava irritada.  
  
Nessa hora, eu só implorava para alguém aparecer e me salvar. Ian chutou minhas costas algumas vezes até que eu ouvi o taco de beisebol bater no chão próximo a minha cabeça. Rapidamente protegi-a com os braços. Fechei os olhos, esperando o golpe, até que senti o braço ser atingido. Até aquele momento eu tinha reprimido meus gritos pressionando o maxilar. Com aquela pancada, o grito saiu forte, alto; e todas as outras sensações foram sobrepujadas. Eu morreria ali. Era o meu fim. Não tirava isso da cabeça.  
  
Por sorte, intervenção divina ou o que tivesse acontecido, eles pararam. As lágrimas transbordavam fáceis. As lentes do óculos estavam sujas. Respirar era dificultoso e eu o fazia bela boca, vez ou outra engasgando com a poeira misturada ao choro. Ainda pude ouvir a voz irritada de Cami se afastando com os outros.  
  
\- Odeio ela.


	10. Chapter 10

Algo aconteceu em um espaço de tempo impreciso. Um lapso de memória. Um período de transe. Acho que chamam esse espaço em branco de estresse pós-traumático. Bem, foi isso que aconteceu, porque de alguma forma eu consegui acordar horas depois em casa, na minha cama, com o travesseiro empapuçado de pó lamacento, lágrimas, baba e uma dor lancinante por todo o corpo. Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha quando tentei mover meu braço esquerdo. Coloquei a mão no rosto e constatei que estava de óculos. Tentei me levantar. Não me lembrava de ter aberto os olhos. Vi que estava usando meus tênis e o uniforme da escola todo imundo. O celular estava na cama, talvez tivesse colocado ele no bolso da calça antes de... A mochila estava no chão, uma alça arrebentada.

 

Tentei me levantar. Devagar, com algum esforço e muita reclamação vinda dos músculos das costas, me coloquei de pé. Aos poucos alcancei a porta e abri. Avistei a escada e dei um suspiro, o sinal físico da desistência. Chamei por meu pai.

 

\- Está acordada agora? Você pode finalmente me dizer o que houve para você ter subido direto para o quarto e dormido duas horas seguidas? - Ele vinha subindo a escada e parou em frente o meu quarto. - Por que você está toda suja?

 

Qual pergunta ele queria que eu respondesse primeiro? Chegado em casa, ido direto para o quarto e apagar por duas horas na cama? Bem, foi isso então que aconteceu e minha memória não absorveu. Será que era o efeito do trauma? Aquela coisa de sumir com as coisas ruins da mente... Se for isso, apagaram o período errado. Deveriam ter apagado o ataque. Eu deveria não pensar nisso, alguém amarrou um cordão em volta do meu coração e estava puxando as duas pontas com força. Uma bolha densa entalou na garganta. Meu pai ainda esperava uma resposta.  
  


\- Eu estava na margem do riacho. - Isso Amanda, vai improvisando uma mentira bem convincente.

 

\- Você não foi para a escola?

 

\- Sim. - E na verdade tinha parado só para ler o sms da namorada. Droga, não pense nela, se concentre na mentira. - Sim, mas depois, na volta, eu quis descer até o riacho, aquele da ponte, e acabei caindo, acho que quebrei o braço.  
  


\- Deixe-me ver. - Ele se preocupou. Deu um passo à frente e estendeu os dois braços para me examinar. Não deixei que ele se aproximasse, dei um passo para trás. Ele engoliu e vi que seus olhos estavam um pouquinho arregalados. Minha cara deveria estar péssima, acho que ficou com pena da filhinha indefesa e se afastou. Desceu a escada com uma pressa disfarçada e entrou no escritório. Enquanto ele se demorava lá, entrei no banheiro e tentei lavar o rosto. Não olhei para o espelho, mas vi que meu cabelo estava emaranhado de tal forma que só voltaria ao normal depois de um bom banho e muito condicionador.

 

Meu pai gritou meu nome. Um ato muito raro. Ele deveria estar mesmo preocupado. Claro, eu era sua filha e tinha um braço quebrado, notas ruins, problemas de comportamento, uma cara horrível e nenhum motivo de orgulho. Desci imediatamente e me enfiei no banco do passageiro do carro, meu pai já estava dando partida. Estava anoitecendo.

 

Depois de alguns minutos com a cabeça encostada no banco e os olhos fechados, chegamos no hospital. Não era grande, mas muito suntuoso. Não batia com a ideia de hospital que eu tinha em mente. Era a primeira vez que eu estava em um depois de ter nascido, afinal. Nunca quebrei nenhum osso, mas pequei rubéola, sarampo, catapora, caxumba. Tive infecção urinária uma vez; minha mãe preparou algum tipo de remédio com ervas e tivemos uma conversa sobre higiene pessoal, mas nunca me levou ao hospital. Tinha um posto de saúde, daqueles móveis, onde tomei minhas vacinas, mas não era nada parecido com um hospital. Aquele em especial era confortável, aconchegante até, com poltronas na sala de espera, plantas, revistas de variedades, canal por assinatura. Tinha uma salinha conjunta, onde ficava uns brinquedos e outra tv, sintonizada no canal infantil. Passava um desenho de um grupo de gatos de roupas, um deles com um chapéu preto, e eu não me lembrava de já ter assistido. Não tinha tv na minha casa. Na antiga casa...

 

Antes de minhas lembranças começarem a me atormentar, a secretária chamou meu nome, sorriu para mim e indicou a sala do doutor Alguma Coisa. Eu não queria que meu pai entrasse junto, mas o fez já que eu não tinha verbalizado meu pedido. Sentou-se numa cadeira enquanto o médico me indicou a maca preta protegida com um papel branco. Acho que para não sujar seus móveis, eu ainda estava com aquela roupa. Alguém puxou as pontas do cordão que enrolava meu coração e eu tive que pensar em mexer meu braço para que uma dor sobrepujasse a outra. Funcionou.  
  


Algumas apalpadas em meu braço, minhas caretas e a explicação do ocorrido vindo da boca de meu pai ocuparam os cinco minutos em que ficamos naquela sala. Nos indicaram outra sala, a do raio X. Dessa vez, meu pai não entrou. O moço me ajudou a ficar no lugar certo e sumiu. A sala era mais escura e fria que o resto do hospital. Rapidamente ele voltou fazendo piadas sobre ficar bonita em fotografias e eu não ri com aquilo. Voltamos para a sala do médico que me examinou e por mágica ele já estava com as "fotos" do meu braço. Um belo trincado no osso ulna, palavras do doutor. Gesso por um mês. Vamos acrescentar "maneta" aos gracejos do pessoal da escola nos próximos dias e vai ficar tudo ótimo.

 

Porém, não foi isso que aconteceu. Perdi os primeiros dez minutos da primeira aula na secretaria com meu pai, convencendo o professor a me deixar de fora da aula de educação física, não até meu braço colar, mas por todo o resto do ano letivo. Esse tipo de exigência por parte dos pais era um pouco comum, pensei. De qualquer forma ele conseguiu que eu não participasse contanto que eu fizesse relatórios da aula. Alguma coisa boa deve acontecer depois de uma situação ruim. E tapear um professor de ed.f. deve ser mais fácil que entregar um papel cheio de merda para um de literatura.

 

Até ali, eu tinha me deparado com dois tipos de reações de preocupação. A reação assustada e desengonçada do meu pai tentando ser um adulto responsável; e a bondade e compreensão maternal de minha mãe. Então, quando entrei na sala e todos voltaram a atenção para a figura da porta, eu tentei ao máximo não começar a tremer e me foquei em Belisa. A loira me fitava séria. Encolheu os ombros, mas só um pouquinho. Me sentei e tentei manter o comportamento padrão. Logo, um bilhete dela foi posto em cima do meu caderno.

 

"O que houve, Alice?"

 

Respondi com a mentira sobre o riacho. Imaginei se o grupinho lá atrás não estava se divertindo com tudo aquilo. Eu deveria denunciá-los, prestar queixa. Mas e depois? Eles não poderiam ser presos, talvez nem acreditassem em mim e eu seria obrigada a sair da escola, mudar de cidade. Para onde eu iria se tinha apenas meu pai? Meu coração estava apertado e um tremor trespassava pelos músculos da minhas costas. Respirei fundo três vezes. Matemática, Amanda, preste atenção da aula de matemática.

 

"Você está bem?"

 

Foi escrito logo abaixo da minha explicação. Dessa vez olhei para ela. Uma névoa encobria seus olhos azuis deixando-os acinzentados, sem brilho nenhum. Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente e esbocei um sorriso forçado. Ela retribuiu e logo voltou para a matemática. Não pareia convencida, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Traria mais problemas para ela se contasse a verdade.

 

Belisa se ocupou de cuidar de mim o resto do dia e me fez esquecer toda a dor. Encheu meu gesso com desenhos feito com caneta marca texto cor-de-rosa e escreveu "Alice is my" na parte interna, perto do cotovelo, onde só eu poderia ver. Toda vez que eu olhava aquilo alguma coisa dentro de mim se derretia.

 

Agora eu penso em como eu pude ser tão facilmente enganada.


	11. Chapter 11

  
\- Nossa. E doeu?  
  
Era Kátia ao telefone. Sua voz soava abafada e estridente, talvez estivesse falando comigo escondido. Eu também estava falando com ela escondida no box do banheiro no horário do recreio. Vigiava o corredor por entre a fresta da porta para ter certeza de que quando Belisa saísse, não me deixasse sozinha com as outras garotas.  
  
\- Não. - Menti ao falar da pancada em meu braço esquerdo. Tinha repetido a ladainha que inventei para meu pai, mas queria mesmo perguntar para ela "se uma amiga minha fosse agredida com um taco de beisebol, o que seria o melhor a se fazer?"; sem me expor tanto, claro. Se eu dissesse a verdade, ela ficaria histérica e preocupada. Eu não queria ser um problema para mais alguém.  
  
\- Quando você tira o gesso?  
  
\- Daqui um mês. - E dito isso, Belisa saiu do box ao meu lado. - Kátia, depois você me liga, ou eu te ligo. Tchau. - E nem esperei ela me responder e sai atrás da loira enquanto guardava o celular no bolso da calça do uniforme. Contei três garotas mais novas escoradas na parede perto da porta, onde eu prensei a cabeça de Cami. Pararam o que estavam falando e me encararam. Baixei os olhos até a pia e me concentrei em lavar minhas mãos. Do meu lado direto, outra garota saiu de um dos box e se demorou para seguir onde estávamos. Eu me virei para Belisa e sorri sem graça. Ela me retribuiu e se enganchou no meu braço bom depois de secar as mãos. As minhas estava molhadas, então sequei no moletom mesmo. Suspirei de leve quando saímos do banheiro.  
  
Eu achava que cada aluno daquela escola tinha uma arma escondido nas costas, só esperando um momento propício para me atacar. Podia ser simples impressão, mas o medo era palpável e real. Não era como ter medo de aranhas, baratas ou de ratos. Eu tinha medo de ratos. Mas nunca me senti ameaçada diretamente por um deles. Era algo irracional, mas eu sabia que estava segura, que eu era bem mais letal que um animal daqueles. O que eu sentia agora era diferente, mais denso. Me deixava ansiosa mesmo quando eu sabia que ninguém seria maluco de levar um arma para a escola e me atacar. Nem todos tinham motivos para isso. E graças à presença forte de Belisa, nem quem tinha motivos para me bater até sangrar estava se aproximando mais que o habitual.  
  
Cami nunca mais falou com Belisa depois daquele dia. E ela parecia não se importar com o distanciamento. A morena agora ficava grudada na loira alta e magérrima que preferia mexer no celular a qualquer outra coisa. Ian também não tentava mais contato com Belisa e só a observava de longe quando achava que não estava sendo visto. Eu evitava Jonathan e ele parecia fazer o mesmo.  
  
Eu poderia estar ficando neurótica. Achava até que Belisa estava meio estranha, distante. Não que ela fosse uma pessoa aberta, mas parecia ainda mais inalcançável. Uma semana depois do meu "acidente", descobri o que lhe afligia. Eu.  
  
Estávamos voltando da escola. Ao lhe dar o beijo de despedida na bifurcação que separava nossos caminhos, Belisa me segurou num abraço apertado. Se soltou e segurou meu rosto.  
  
\- Eu gosto muito de você, Alice. Entenda isso. Eu acho até que te amo. Mas sinto um tédio crescente quando estou contigo. Claro que eu adoro sua companhia calma. Mas eu não combino com você. Está me entendendo? - Seu sembrante era preocupado, mas sério, como se um professor estive explicando à uma criança que ela não poderia amá-lo. Eu não estava entendendo nada. - Tenho você no meu coração, mas isso não é suficiente para um relacionamento. Somos tão diferentes.  
  
Sim. Eu era ninguém e ela era uma rainha. Aquele cordão que haviam amarrado em meu coração estava sendo puxado e tudo se apertou e se contorceu dentro de mim. Uma bolota se acumulou em minha gargante e eu não conseguia engolir.  
  
\- Ainda quero continua sua amiga, mas vamos nos distanciar por enquanto. Eu entendo que não será fácil para você. Mas espero que você entenda. - E me deu um selinho antes de se distanciar.  
  
Eu estava atônita. Terminou comigo por tédio? Tudo desmoronando dentro de mim e a explicação mais estranha na minha cabeça, rodando. Mas conseguia me mover. Ela tinha ido embora. Me deixou sozinha. O único fio que me sustentava e me mantinha de pé me foi arrancado. Eu estava caindo. Quebrando. Nenhuma metáfora consegue expressar o que eu sentia naquele momento. Tudo junto, talvez.   
  
Eu ainda estava parada na rua quando um grupo de garotos do time de Beisebol se aproximava. Eram barulhentos e infernalmente alegres com seus uniformes, uma aparente vitória estúpida. Sem ao menos perceber que os observava, foquei em Jonathan. Ele segurava um taco de madeira e quando me viu, sorriu de modo enviesado enquanto balançava aquela "arma". Um arrepio me trespassou o corpo. Ao contrário do encontro anterior, meu corpo foi capaz de responder imediatamente, sem nenhuma ordem. Ele foi capaz de se lembrar do que aconteceu da ultima vez que o garoto com o taco sorriu. Corri.  
  
Estava chegando na ponte quando parei, ofegante, angustiada e dolorida. Meu celular vibrava insistente. Mensagens, várias delas. Nenhuma com remetente conhecido. Me encostei na grade e abri a primeira, que fora a última a chegar.  
  
"Você teve o que mereceu"  
  
Não entendi. Eu já tinha recebido duas ou três mensagens estranhas de remetentes desconhecidos, mas eram um engano. Passei para a próxima e me assustei a cada mensagem. Meu corpo se liquefez novamente e pela terceira vez em menos de uma hora, meu coração doía como se estivessem espremendo o músculo.  
  
"Vc deveria ter morrido!!!"  
  
"Sua puta nogenta, espero que tenha doido muito."  
  
"Volte pro chiqueiro de onde veio, sua porca!"  
  
"Sua cara me da vontade de vomitar."  
  
"Se vc tokar em mim denovo, vai morrer."  
  
Essa última eu sabia de quem era. Mas as outras eu não fazia ideia. Com raiva, arremessei o celular longe. Ele caiu no rio, com o mínimo de barulho. Me obriguei a correr para chegar em casa o mais rápido possível. Sentias as lágrimas virem numa forte enxurrada, mas tentava prendê-las tempo suficiente até estar segura. Por sorte, meu pai não estava. Eu precisava me acalmar. Abri a geladeira, mas eu já tinha comido todo o bolo e os doces. Tentei engolir um bolinho de maisena, mas ele entalou na minha garganta. Cuspi na pia e fui procurar algo alcoólico pela casa. O infeliz do meu pai não tinha nada, absolutamente nada. Eu tremia enquanto abria as portas dos armários, até que encontrei álcool desinfetante. Melhor que nada. Estava cheio e eu engasguei com os primeiros goles, cheguei a vomitar um pouco, mas continuei a engolir aquele líquido que queimava minha garganta. Eu podia sentir gosto de bile com fragrância de eucalipto. Minhas vias nasais ardiam e eu me joguei no chão, de costas, afogando em minhas próprias lágrimas.  
  
Tudo ruiu.


	12. Chapter 12

Corria por entre a relva seca. Seus cabelos dourados balançavam à minha frente. Não conseguia alcançá-la. Ela me dirigia sorrisos e eu lhe estendia os braços. Parou de repente e eu pude me enterrar em seu abraço quente. Ela estava na maca e eu tinha que reconhecer o corpo. Parecia apenas que dormia, toda suja de terra e mato. Mas não era minha mãe, era eu, pois o braço esquerdo estava engessado. E do outro lado na maca, Belisa estava a me fitar, com seu sorriso gentil e seus olhos brilhantes.

Abri os olhos e logo me arrependi. A luz me cegava e tive que piscar várias vezes, até poder me acostumar. Só depois vieram os outros sentidos: um colchão macio sustentava meu corpo dormente, as vias respiratórias e a garganta sentiam a essência de eucalipto, e o som de respiração entrando pelos meus ouvidos. Meu pai estava sentado numa poltrona, talvez dormindo, com a cabeça pendendo de lado. O quarto estava bem iluminado, mas as cortinas omitiam totalmente as janelas; não dava para saber se era dia ou noite. Engoli a saliva e ela desceu queimando. Percebi que tinha uma agulha de soro presa nas costas da minha mão com esparadrapo e se eu me concentrasse um pouco, dava pra sentir o liquido se misturando com meu sangue. Me sentia fraca, e apesar de ter acordado naquele instante, queria voltar a dormir mais um pouco. Esfreguei meus olhos com a mão engessada e procurei por meus óculos ao redor. Não os encontrei e suspirei, sentindo cheiro de desinfetante.

Meu pai se mexera na poltrona e despertava, ainda meio confuso, quando me viu acordada. Seus olhos tinham escuras olheiras e estavam arregalados. Balbuciou alguma coisa que não entendi e apertou um botão perto da cama. Logo, uma enfermeira entrou no quarto e começou a fazer o seu trabalho. Ele não tirava os olhos de mim e eu fitei um ponto imaginário entre a parede oposta e o teto. Achei que ele iria me inundar de perguntas quando a moça saiu, mas ficou mudo e estático ao lado da cama. Eu também não me atrevi a quebrar o silêncio.

Uma outra mulher, de jaleco branco, entrou no quarto e pediu que meu pai saísse. Me pareceu que eles já haviam conversado antes. Ela se sentou na beirada da poltrona e não disse nada até eu olhá-la diretamente.

\- Oi, Amanda. Eu sou a doutora Susana. Você dormiu por vinte horas, mas parece que está tudo bem com você. - suspirou. - Fisicamente, é claro.

Eu sabia onde ela queria chegar. Desviei para o ponto imaginário de antes, sem conseguir pensar em como iria explicar o motivo de eu ter sucumbido ingerindo produto de limpeza. Esbocei um sorriso de lado. Meu Deus, eu não sabia nem ser decadente direito.

\- Isso não é uma consulta, é só uma conversa inicial. Se não quiser falar, tudo bem. Mas eu gostaria de te ajudar.

Claro, era o trabalho dela, ajudar as pessoas fracas e perturbadas como eu...

\- Eu aconselhei seu pai a te levar ao meu consultório, mas só depende de você. Não vai haver resultado se você não se ajudar primeiro.

Me ajudar? Como eu poderia me ajudar? Onde arranjaria forças para reviver e externizar todo o sofrimento que passei com uma estranha se eu tinha pavor de falar sobre mim até para a minha namo... ex-namorada, e amigos... que amigos? Quem eu estava querendo enganar? Estava sozinha.

Engoli e a saliva queimou a garganta.

\- Posso acertar isso com seu pai?

Ela não era jovem, tinha os cabelos castanhos presos e os olhos do mesmo tom esperavam minha resposta. Me parecia bonita e inspirava simpatia. Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente quando lhe devolvi o olhar.

~||~

Não dera três dias e eu tive que voltar para a escola. Teria prova de alguma coisa. Eu não conseguia me lembrar da matéria, estava preocupada demais tremendo de medo e juntando forças para dissimular o nervosismo. Passei algum tempo sentada no corredor da diretoria, enquanto meu pai tentava resolver minha situação escolar. Quando ele saiu da sala, eu soube que meu histórico não estava nada bom. Ele me explicou que eu deveria me esforçar para tirar notas ótimas. E pensar que até agora, meu empenho só me deu um resultado medíocre.

O zunido dos alunos chegavam aos meus ouvidos como se eu estivesse debaixo d'água. Acharia engraçado se não estivesse pensando em Belisa. Queria vê-la, mas não sabia o que diria. Talvez eu nem quisesse falar com ela, apenas abraçá-la, sentir seu cheiro e não aquele odor de desinfetante que me perseguia. Como a lógica da vida é proporcionalmente o inverso do que se espera dela, a primeira coisa que a loira fez quando eu entrei na sala foi me ignorar. Ela não poderia fazer aquilo o dia todo, ainda sentávamos em dupla. Sem pensar, tentei encostar meu braço no dela, tentei contato visual, tentei puxar assunto. Tentativas frustradas. Na última vez em que toquei em seu pulso, só um pouquinho, com o canto do dedo mindinho, ela se virou para o outro lado, com a mão na boca, depois me fitou gentilmente. - Você parece um cachorrinho, Alice.

Eu estava me rastejando por ela, implorando amor depois de um chute. Me sentia um brinquedo com prazo de validade curto. Minha respiração ficou um pouco mais pesada e minha mão direita não conseguia segurar a caneta. Aquele cheiro de banheiro limpo me irritou e eu joguei a caneta na mesa.

\- Você não vai dar chilique de novo, vai?

Algo em seu tom de voz fez meu estômago gelar. Havia um brilho em seus olhos que denunciavam certa expectativa. Ela queria que eu enlouquecesse. Me sorriu. É claro que eu estava enganada. Eu estava imaginando coisas. Me segurei pelo resto do dia e por mais que quisesse, não olhei para ela, nem tentei tocá-la. Meu coração se contorcia.


	13. Chapter 13

Estava de óculos, mas não enxergava direito. Nada de errado com as lentes, era só os meus pensamentos eclipsando a visão. Então, quando uma bola em velocidade e força surpreendentes passou bem perto da minha cabeça, eu precisei de um instante para processar o que havia acontecido. Eu estava na aula de educação física com a outra classe, mas pelo que eu me lembrava, não ia mais jogar nada que tivesse uma bola no meio. Percebi que haviam me mirado propositalmente antes de meus pés alcançar a arquibancada. Ah, isso explica.  
  
Rawiya veio em minha direção, fingindo preocupação. - Menina, eu não te vi. Deixa eu ver sua cabeça.  
  
Me afastei. Ela insistiu.  
  
\- Vamos, eu te levo lá fora. - Me arrastou para fora da quadra com a mão em meu ombro, como se fôssemos amigas. Não pude evitar de perceber que Belisa nos seguia com os olhos, apesar de não ter se movido. Ela não parecia muito feliz. Ciúmes? Eu queria que fosse.  
  
\- Quero deixar claro que eu não faço isso por pena de você. - Paramos no gramado. Achei que ela ia me bater, só estava esperando o primeiro soco, ou um chute. Estava esperando o pior de todo mundo. Mas ela tinha pego o celular e me entregou. Era um vídeo e eu estava nele. Comprimi as pálpebras quando Jonathan me derrubou no chão. Virei o rosto e lhe devolvi o aparelho antes que eu começasse a tremer ou a chorar. - Todo mundo recebeu, pelo que eu soube. E só estou te mostrando pra você saber quem é de verdade a menina que você acha que é sua amiga.  
  
\- A Regina não é minha amiga.  
  
\- Não foi ela que me mandou. - Estava muito séria e me mostrou o celular novamente. Era o número do remetente. Um número que eu conhecia. Um número que estava na minha agenda do celular perdido. E naquele momento eu não pude controlar meu desespero.  
  
\- Ela não faria isso. - Minha voz tinha saído fraca. - Você odeia ela. Está tentando me por contra ela.  
  
\- Ela fez isso e não é a primeira vez. - Rawiya bufou. - Ela te contou que eu supostamente caí de propósito em cima dela para que quebrasse o braço? Eu não sei como ela conseguiu, mas pode perguntar pra qualquer um que não seja da realeza, não havia como eu ter quebrado o braço dela, muito menos ter me jogado de propósito.  
  
Eu não queria acreditar.  
  
\- Eu não sei o que andou rolando entre vocês, mas tem gente falando e se ela se sentir prejudicada... quem vai se foder vai ser você.  
  
Eu já estava muito fodida. Rawiya continuava falando.  
  
\- Ela sempre planeja esse tipo de coisa. É muito esperta e entediada. E não faz essas coisas só com gente nova. O problema é que o pessoal daqui encobre muito esse tipo de coisa. Acham que isso fere o orgulho deles de gente riquinha. Mas nós somos diferentes, não somos daqui, não pertencemos a esse mundo. Não nos importamos com orgulho ferido contanto que os culpados paguem.  
  
Estava achando aquele discurso efusivo e muito dramático. E acabei me dando conta que ela queria que eu me juntasse nesse propósito de justiça. Me surpreendi com o que fiz depois.  
  
\- Não.  
  
\- O quê?  
  
\- Não vou trair Belisa.  
  
\- Você é idiota?  
  
\- Podem ter roubado o celular dela e mandado pra todo mundo. Não vou mais ser uma peça nesse jogo que vocês jogam. - Nem eu sabia o que estava dizendo.  
  
\- Então é verdade... idiota. - Estava perplexa.  
  
E meio atordoada, saí de lá. Vaguei pelos corredores da escola até a inspetora me enxotar para minha sala vazia. Ambiente bom para colocar as ideias em ordem e me acalmar. Eu não poderia acreditar em Rawiya, mesmo com uma prova muito boa de que Belisa estava tentando me foder. Eu não queria acreditar.  
  
O tempo passou tão rápido que antes de me decidir o que fazer, meus colegas entraram. Belisa se sentou ao meu lado e eu lhe encarei. Eu estava com uma coragem arrancada sei lá de onde. Por outro lado, ela estava fria, como geralmente ficava quando não estava tentando ser gentil. Me perguntei quem era ela.  
  
\- Eu vi o vídeo. - Iniciei.  
  
\- Não sei do você esta falando, Alice. - Me respondeu ainda fria, mas me olhando nos olhos. Aquilo me desestabilizava, mas tentei ser forte.  
  
\- Sabe sim. Você passou pra todo mundo.  
  
\- Não. - Continuo séria.  
  
\- Eu vi o seu número.  
  
\- Não passei o vídeo pra todo mundo. Passei só pra Rawiya.  
  
Não entendi.  
  
\- Eu queria testar sua lealdade. Rawiya é só uma peça coadjuvante.  
  
Então pensei que sua responsabilidade estava mais além do que simplesmente passar o vídeo. Mas eu não estava mais tão ciente do que falava.  
  
\- Eles quebraram meu braço! - tentei falar baixo. - E você sabia.  
  
Então ela ficou levemente brava. - Não. Eu não sabia a princípio. E você se esqueceu que já quebraram o meu também?  
  
\- Rawiya disse...  
  
\- Em quem você acredita?  
  
Em quem eu acreditava? Meu coração sinceramente acreditava em Belisa, mas minha mente estava perturbada e as lágrimas vieram. Fechei os olhos e cobri meu rosto com as mãos.  
  
\- Eu só fiz isso para saber do que ela era capaz. Não quis usar um momento doloroso seu com algo tão supérfluo, mas era o que eu tinha. - Ela suspirou e colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atras da minha orelha. - Você me ama, neh? - sussurrou.  
  
Eu queria me controlar antes de encará-la, mas antes disso uma voz perguntou o que se passava. Belisa respondeu por mim. - Ela está passando mal.  
  
Muito mal _._


	14. Chapter 14

Era esse então, o tipo de pessoa que eu era. Fraca e descartável, pronta para ser abandonada. Inútil. Sozinha. Um objeto feio, que ninguém sabe o que fazer com ele. Um brinquedinho ultrapassado.  
  
Meu pai tinha ido me buscar naquele dia e no carro me informou que eu passaria as férias na casa de campo de meus desconhecidos avós. Achava que os ares bucólicos me fariam bem. Uma desculpa para me ver longe. A vida sem filhos deve lhe dar saudades. Não o culpo.  
  
O resto da semana tinha sido especialmente estressante, com provas e últimos prazos para a entrega de trabalhos. Belisa continuava fria. Era horrível lidar com minha ânsia de tomar a loira nos braços ou me ajoelhar e chorar pedindo para que ela me desse uma segunda chance. Por outro lado, eu desenvolvi uma vontade paralela de enforcá-la e fazer com que ela confessasse tudo para mim. Como se duas personas brigassem dentro da minha cabeça para ver quem ia receber o controle do meu corpo. Amanda e Alice. Alice e Amanda. Quem era quem? Eu não fazia ideia. E com essa briga interna, eu acabei enrijecendo. Fiquei meio ríspida. Ás vezes, mal encarada.  
  
Meu pai até hoje não sabe do meu celular. E depois daquele incidente, eu nem ligava o computador. Estava com a possibilidade de Belisa ter passado meus endereços para seus amiguinhos e, apesar de parte de mim não acreditar nisso, a outra pediu cautela. Meus passatempos agora eram o tiro ao alvo desanimado e remexer nas lembranças tristes de minha mãe.  
  
Comia pouco ou quase nada. Depois que se ingere desinfetante, tudo tem gosto de desinfetante. Aquele cheiro eternamente impregnado em mim me dava náuseas e eu cheguei a forçar vômito duas vezes. Claro, não adiantou. Susana disse que era psicológico.  
  
Ah, sim. Fui a seu consultório no sábado à tarde. Ela é legal, mas não me sinto à vontade, por mais que ela se esforce. Primeiro nós só conversamos sobre minha "nova" vida com meu pai. Depois ela quis saber sobre minha mãe. Foi mais difícil e me exigiu certo esforço. Estava voltando dessa consulta, cansada, pronta para cair na cama e nunca mais levantar, quando abri a porta do meu quarto e levei um susto. Pus a mão na boca e antes que meu pai percebesse algo de errado, fechei a porta. Trancaria ela se ele não tivesse confiscado a chave. Procedimento de segurança caso eu pire de novo. Adultos aprendem com as tragédias. As crianças não.  
  
Quando olhei novamente para meu quarto, não pude deixar de lacrimejar. Todas as telas estavam rasgadas, as fotos rabiscadas, os discos espalhados e riscados. A janela estava aberta e eu me indignei com o trabalho que eles tiveram para adentrar me santuário e vandalizar minhas coisas. Engoli o choro e primeiramente fechei a janela, dando uma olhada lá fora por precaução. Eles deviam ter usado uma escada, tanto para entrar no meu quarto, quanto para passar pelo muro. Filhos da puta! Me voltei para esconder as telas e os discos, até eu pensar em algo. Aquilo não podia ficar assim. Eu tinha que fazer algo. Me assustei quando meu pai me chamou. Por sorte ele não abriu a porta.  
  
\- Tem uma carta pra você.  
  
Uma carta pra mim. Uma carta pra mim? De quem seria? Informei meu pai que desceria num instante. Joguei o que restou da bagunça debaixo da cama e saí do quarto, tendo o cuidado de fechar a porta e ver se meu pai já não estava por perto. Não que ele fosse invadir minha privacidade procurando por drogas. Às vezes eu achava que era o que se passava na cabeça dele: a culpa é das drogas. Eu poderia tentar, só para ele ter razão. Espantei os pensamentos desagradáveis e achei minha carta no aparador do corredor. Era um envelope rosa bem forte, quase vermelho, com meu nome em letra cursiva. O papel de dentro era igualmente rosa e dizia o seguinte:

> "Te convido para meu aniversário em minha casa, neste sábado, às 21:00. Compareça.  
> Belisa."

  
Aniversário da Belisa? Ela nunca me disse quando fazia aniversário. Se bem que eu também não perguntei. E por mais que ela tenha se lembrado de me convidar, eu estava decidida a não ir. Dobrei o convite e percebi que havia algo escrito no verso.

> "Venha para a festa.  
> Venha ser nossa diversão.  
> Cortaremos sua cabeça.  
> Que, tibum, cairá no chão. "

  
Aquilo me enfureceu. Ela não estava me convidando. Estava me intimando a comparecer. Estava brincando com os meus nervos e estava se divertindo com isso. Tenho um presente pra você, querida. E meu pensamento me causou certa surpresa. Os detalhes se encaixavam e parecia óbvio demais para que eu ignorasse. Ela queria brincar comigo? Era a minha vez de avançar no jogo. Talvez eu só estivesse corajosa sob o efeito da raiva, mas eu ainda posso blefar.  
  
Decidi.  
  
Esperei meu pai ir dormir, por volta das 22:00 eu me agasalhei. Não tinha a intenção de escolher o moletom vermelho, mas pensando agora, talvez fosse uma decisão inconsciente. Além disso, ele é grande e acomoda bem meu braço engessado, que por sorte era o braço esquerdo. Fiquei surpresa quando pensei nisso. Os susto que eu queria dar em Belisa não teria efeito se eu parecesse patética segurando uma arma com um braço engessado.  
  
Enquanto adentrava o escritório, uma euforia tomou conta de mim. A tanto tempo que eu não sentia aquilo que me surpreendi. Era a noite das surpresas... Puxei a gaveta que eu me lembrava de ter visto a caixa com o revólver e ela não abriu. Abri as gavetas de cima para ter certeza que ela não estava emperrada. Ah, Amanda, você achou mesmo que depois do seu surto ele ia deixar a gaveta destrancada?  
  
Fui procurar a chave pelo escritório com o máximo de silêncio possível. Procurei também na sala, no aparador do corredor e até na cozinha. Devo ter demorado meia hora. Subi até o quarto do meu pai, pensando se aquilo não seria algum tipo de sinal. Estranho eu começar a ficar supersticiosa num momento assim. Mas eu tinha tomado minha decisão e iria até o fim. Abri a porta delicadamente e segui até o criado mudo mais próximo. Antes de abrir a gaveta, olhei para ele. Ressonava tranquilo. Pensei no quão chateado ele ficaria se soubesse. Ele era meu pai só nos últimos meses, então não era tempo suficiente para eu sentir que o amava. O que eu sentia não passava de uma certa simpatia por ele, todavia eu não gostava de decepcioná-lo. Mas eu tinha que fazer aquilo. Por mim. Abri a gaveta e lá estava o molho de chaves da casa com uma pequena chave extra. Sorri e saí silenciosamente.  
  
Minha excitação voltou quando abri a gaveta e a caixa onde estava o revolver. Analisei ele, experimentei, abri o tambor e fechei, destravei e travei de novo. Coloquei-o no bolso da blusa e ficou perfeitamente coberto. Olhei para a caixinha de balas. Se era para ser convincente, era bom fazer direito. Coloquei as seis balas no tambor e travei. Com a arma devidamente escondida... ou nem tanto, saí.


	15. Chapter 15

Eu nunca tinha ido na casa de Belisa, apenas sabia o caminho. Mas com a música pop em volume super alto não foi difícil encontrar a festa. Era uma casa enorme, bem maior que a minha, com um jardim iluminado e portões abertos. Tinha muita gente, talvez a escola toda. Estranhamente, não avistei nenhum adulto. Entrei pela sala, onde o som estava mais alto e procurei a loira. Ela ia subindo a escada. Acho que fez isso de propósito para que eu a visse. Segui seus passos entrando num quarto. Deixou a porta aberta e quando passei por ela, eu mesma fechei.  
  
Era seu quarto, só poderia ser, com suas paredes cor-de-rosa pastel, móveis brancos e roupa de cama da tonalidade do convite de aniversário. Me senti meio enjoada. Belisa estava sentada na cama, de frente para mim, de pernas cruzadas. Vestia um curtíssimo vestido vermelho de mangas cumpridas e sandália de salto alto. Sua maquiagem também lhe dava um ar de mulher mais velha e, por que não, fatal. Parecia uma deusa. Do inferno, Amanda, uma deusa do inferno.  
  
\- Fico feliz que você tenha vindo. - disse sorrindo. Eu não ia cair em seus truques e gracejos falsos então saquei a arma, apontando para sua cabeça. Ela se surpreendeu só um pouco. Depois voltou a sorrir mais abertamente. - Você veio me matar? Tremendo desse jeito?  
  
Eu estava mesmo tremendo um pouco. Era um movimento audacioso demais para mim, que sempre fui demasiada subserviente. Estava nervosa. Decidi falar. - Eu... quero que pare.  
  
Minha voz tinha saído muito fraca. Ela arregalou os olhos e fez um biquinho sensual. Mantenha o controle, Amanda. Olhei para baixo e voltei a lhe encarar, mais decidida. - Eu quero que você pare de me atormentar.  
  
\- Não compreendo.  
  
\- Quero que pare de invadir minha casa, de destruir minhas coisas, de me perseguir com um taco de beisebol, de me chantagear emocionalmente... Quero que você pare de me perseguir!  
  
Saiu tudo gritado, mas como o som estava bem alto, duvido que alguém tenha ouvido. Belisa continuava ostentando seu sorriso falso.  
  
\- Alice, querida, eu não fiz nada disso.  
  
\- Mas mandou! O que dá no mesmo!  
  
Ela ficou séria. Era o que eu precisava para extirpar a pequena esperança que eu tinha de Belisa também ser vítima das circunstâncias, seja lá quais fossem.  
  
\- Você veio aqui para ter certeza de algo que você já sabia? Por que a arma então?  
  
\- Por quê? - sussurrei. Ela não poderia ter me ouvido, mas certamente leu meus lábios. Eu tremia um pouco mais e baixei o revólver.  
  
\- Eu gosto das pessoas. Gosto de brincar com elas. E vamos ser clichês, eu sou má. Mas eu também sou boa, muito boa. E essa é uma boa hora para ser boa com você. - E veio em minha direção lentamente. Minha respiração ficou pesada.  
  
\- Eles não podem te obedecer cegamente.  
  
Ela parou bem em frente, trouxe o revolver até tocar em sua barriga. Depois, prendeu suas mãos em minha nuca. - Eu sei os segredinhos deles. Da Rawiya também. Eles me obedecem por medo. Mas eu sou boa com eles também. As pessoas são engraçadas não é mesmo? Por isso ninguém se volta contra mim. Mas com você é diferente. Você vem a mim por amor e por mais que eu te faça sofrer, você não pode me odiar porque eu fui muito boa com você também. Você é meu brinquedinho favorito, Alice, e não pode me matar. Se eu morrer, você também morre.  
  
Eu fui tragada. Primeiro por seus olhos, depois por seus lábios. Seu beijo nunca me pareceu tão apaixonado. Mas era uma mentira, era o meu desejo, minha abstinência, minha carência. Suas mãos desceram pelo meu pescoço. Ela abriu o zíper no meu moletom e mesmo sobre a camiseta, sua pele queimava. Eu continuava a tremer, mesmo com suas carícias em meus seios. Meu corpo estava descontrolado. Me odiei por ceder tão facilmente. Belisa então tinha razão. Eu nunca poderia odiá-la. Ela podia quebrar meus ossos, roubar minhas coisas, me humilhar e eu sempre voltaria para seus braços. Porque eu era fraca e devotaria minha vida à ela. Só que eu estava ali para acabar com o meu sofrimento. E iria até o fim, mesmo que isso signifique abrir mão da única coisa boa que me aconteceu quando me mudei para cá. Porque era também tudo de ruim que me aconteceu. Destravei o revolver e apertei o gatilho.  
  
Ela parou. Tossiu ainda na minha boca. Era sangue grosso. Se afastou, assustada. Se ajoelhou com as mãos no ferimento e antes de cair, sorriu pra mim. Limpei minha boca com a manga esquerda da blusa e abri a porta com a mão engessada, pois a outra estava imóvel. Me assustei ao ver Cami encostada na porta e sem pensar, atirei, atingindo sua garganta. Seu sangue espirrou nos meus óculos e antes de passar por cima do seu corpo estendido na porta, esfreguei as lentes na blusa, tentando limpá-las, sem grande sucesso. Minha visão ficou suja de vermelho e eu me sentia naqueles video-game de tiro em primeira pessoa. Não era exatamente divertido, mas eu não tremia mais.  
  
Descendo a escada, avistei Ian encostado na janela, bebendo e Jonathan no sofá, beijando uma garota. Atirei primeiro em Ian, que estava mais próximo. No peito. Quando ele caiu, todo mundo prestou atenção em mim. Se o som não estivesse tão alto, os gritos preencheriam a casa, mas nem os tiros eram audíveis, se passando por batidas da própria música. Esse reconhecimento de perigo durou poucos segundos e todos correram para a saída. A porta da sala tinha o tamanho normal, então só passavam um de cada vez; duas pessoas se fossem magras. Então tive a sorte de ver Jonathan preso. Atirei, mas acertei o ombro de uma menina que passou na minha frente. Percebendo que ele era o alvo, Jonathan desistiu de atropelar a multidão que tentava passar pela porta e correu em direção ao outro cômodo. Alvos em movimentos são difíceis de atingir, mas eu apoiei o revolver no meu braço engessado e mirei bem naquela cabeça branca nojenta. Dessa vez eu acertei.  
  
Pulei a janela onde Ian estava encostado e vi as pessoas que estavam na sala correndo para fora da casa. Algumas deles tentavam explicar o que estava acontecendo para os adolescentes que estavam lá fora. Encontrei Regina no celular, gritando qualquer coisa enquanto olhava para a casa com expectativa. Me aproximei com a arma escondida nas minhas costas. Ela nem me viu quando usei a última bala em seu estômago. Pequei seu celular e desliguei a ligação.

~||~

  
E lá estava eu, debruçada na grade de ferro da ponte, rememorando os fatos e tilintando de frio. Talvez eu estivesse procurando meu remorso, mas eu não sentia nada. Por outro lado, minha mente funcionava feito uma locomotiva. Não há perdão para quem faz o que fiz. E eu não me surpreendi quando resolvi abdicar da minha existência. Não foi uma decisão minha, afinal, ela que me ordenou. E ela tinha razão. Eu não conseguiria continuar. Não tinha mais força e nem vontade.  
  
Joguei a arma no rio, e passei para o lado de fora, pronta para abraçar a escuridão. No final, ela ganhou o jogo.


End file.
